Reunion
by Accio-Underwear
Summary: Ten years can change a lot, but sometimes feelings stay the same. Kenny/Kyle
1. Sheila's Woohoo

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or the characters of South Park._

* * *

"Doctor McCormick, your next patient is in Room 3."

Kenny McCormick offered the new nurse a lazy grin. She was shapely. She was young. And she was single. Just the kind of woman he liked. Not that he was looking for a relationship. He'd just have to establish with her that it would clearly be a one night stand. No emotional attachment what-so-ever.

He ran a hand through his untamed blonde hair and sauntered past her, keeping that grin. "Last patient of the day," He flashed another grin, "And then a weekend of fun and relaxation." Pleased with her soft giggle and light blush, he pulled the clipboard from the holder before opening the door, keeping his eyes on the paperwork. "Alright Mrs…" His blue eyes flickered to the name and widened in shock, "Mrs. Broflovski?!" He looked up at his patient and straightened up in shock.

Sheila Boflovski sat on the examination table, hair still the same after all these years, but she gained a few wrinkles. Her sense of style probably stayed the same as well but she was in a hospital gown for the moment.

Fuck. This was going to be awkward.

"Kenny? Kenny McCormick?" She asked in her accented voice.

Oh yeah, it was definitely Kyle's mom.

"Erm…Hi Mrs. Broflovski," He replied, somewhat meek and feeling a bit awkward about this whole situation. She probably knew about the falling out and everything. "If you want another doctor…"

"No, no, not at all!" She cut in, "Lookit you! A fancy doctor!" She looked him up and down in appraisment and he frowned. She was such a stereotype, she was probably trying to find a way…No, don't think about that.

He smiled weakly, "Yeah. And I have K-your son to thank for it." He replied before quickly moving his attention to the clipboard to read over her charts. Good, only a check up, he could do this quick and easy.

God, this was weird.

"Kyle was _just_ talking about you the other day on the phone." She started. Dammit, he was hoping she'd get the message.

"Is that so?" He asked, feigning a mild curiosity. He didn't want to know, he really didn't. He took out his pen and pretended to mark something down, trying to push the 'hey, this is my job, not happy hour' message a bit further.

"Oh yes, he was talking about the upcoming reunion at the high school. You are going, aren't you?" She asked. He could feel her eyeing him, sending mental messages that he better go because her son seemed like he wanted to see him. That was a complete and other lie though.

"_God, once I go to college, I hope I never see you again, Kenny!"_

"_Yeah? Well FUCK YOU!"_

"_FUCK YOU!"_

Kenny flinched at the memory. It wasn't the most beautifully articulate argument, but it got the point across. And Kyle certainly kept his word. "I don't know, Mrs. Broflovski, I've got a lot of work and-"

"Of course you're going to go!" She cut in, "It only happens every ten years and don't you want to see what all your little friends are doing? How about you come over and have dinner with us tonight? Kyle's in town on business and I'm sure he'd really like to see you…"

Dammit, she was NOT going to let this go until he agreed to _something_. "Sure thing, Mrs. Broflovski, I'll come to dinner." He agreed, firmly accenting the 'dinner' in order to say 'there's no way in hell I'm doing anything else though'. "Now how about you put your feet in those stirrups so I can make sure everything's working fine?"

* * *

Kyle Broflovski frowned at his reflection. His hair, which had calmed over the years, was still stubborn when it came to being styled. And thanks to wearing a hat outside, he had a massive case of hat hair. In an attempt to make it gain volume, he scrunched fistfuls up and let go, allowing the curls to bounce free.

Before he could assess how this attempt worked, he was blatantly shoved to the side. "Ike!"

His younger brother glanced at him. "You've been in here way too long, Kyle. Its my turn!"

"But I'm not done yet!"

"Don't be such a girl." Black eyes flickered over to Kyle's reflection as Ike readied his toothbrush. "You look fine, but Mom says to get a nice shirt on." Ike frowned slightly at the thought of dressing up.

Kyle furrowed his brow, not that he didn't like dressing up, it was just that usually dinners with his family were casual. "Why?"

Ike wrinkled his nose, frowning as he had just started to brush his teeth. "Ma 'ivited 'er 'octor."

Kyle blinked at his brother in surprise. "Didn't she see the gynecologist today?" His reply was a pointed glare and Kyle turned to his reflection again. "That's not going to be awkward at all. Isn't it some old guy too?"

Ike held up a finger before rinsing and spitting. Wiping his mouth on the back of his long sleeved shirt, he shook his head, "Nah, its some new guy. The old one finally kicked the bucket. 'Sposed to be a South Park native too."

"And she didn't say who?" That was strange. Sheila Broflovski was one to share names.

Ike shook his head again, "She just said 'You'll know him when you see him.'" He replied before shuffling out of the bathroom.

Kyle scowled and spared his hair one last glance. Leaving the bathroom, he flicked off the light and made his way to his old room, the guest room now. He sat down on the bed with a slight 'thunk' and picked up his cell phone from the nightstand. Flipping it open, he sighed.

No new messages.

Meaning his editor had yet to take a look at his newest book.

He glanced at the laptop on his desk, temptation rising. He didn't really have much to do until dinner, but he promised his mother that he wouldn't do any work on this visit. She knew he could be a workaholic.

Grudgingly, he stood up and trudged downstairs, finding his mother busying herself in the kitchen with dinner. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the doorframe, "I'm bored." He whined.

Sheila turned to give him a scolding look before snatching a list off the fridge. "I _was_ going to send your brother, but if you're so bored you can pick up some things for dinner." She replied, holding out the list.

Damn, should've seen it coming.

He took the list and spun around. "Alright, I'll be right back." He replied, actually happy that he had a chance to walk the streets of his hometown. His childhood friends were probably in town thanks to the reunion and he was excited to see what had become of them. He was even curious about….No, don't think about it. Think about who _is_ coming instead.

Stan was coming, and so was Cartman unfortunately. Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Butters as well as Bebe and Wendy were coming. He wasn't really sure about anyone else. There were rumors that Pip was going to be there, and that he was the Prime Minister of Great Britain. That was only a rumor though.

Kyle struggled to think about everyone but one. And it was getting difficult. His mind kept displaying blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Kyle?"

The redhead blinked as his name was called. Glancing around, he realized that he was wearing his hat and coat, list clutched in his hand and he was standing in the middle of the corner store. He didn't even remember leaving the house.

He gasped when he was suddenly engulfed in a hug. "Dude, it's been way too long since we've seen each other!"

He knew that voice. He talked to that voice on the phone once a week. "Well it's not like we can see each other all the time when I live in New York and you live in Chicago." He replied, wrapping his arms around his best friend. He grinned when Stan Marsh laughed in reply and pulled away, "No daughter this time?" He asked.

Stan shook his head, tucking his hands into his coat pockets. "Nope, her mom has custody this time. But if you come to town during the Holidays…" He trailed off.

Kyle sighed, "I don't know, I can probably do it. Depends on what deadlines I have then." He pulled out his phone and frowned. "Listen, I gotta get some stuff for dinner, but do you want to hang out later?"

Stan grinned, "Stark's Pond at eight?"

"You've got it."

* * *

"Holy shit, Cartman, I figured you'd lose _some_ baby blubber by now." Kenny stared incredulously at his childhood friend, cigarette sticking out of his mouth and lighter ready.

"'Ay! I'm just big boned!" Eric Cartman glared, judging from the pinstriped suit he was wearing, life certainly seemed to treat him well.

Kenny snorted and lit his cigarette before continuing his walk through the streets of South Park. He had an hour to burn before his dinner with the Broflovski family and a nice cool down from the day, and seeing Sheila Broflovski's woohoo, seemed like a good idea. Until he paused to light a cigarette and got cornered by Eric Cartman that is. Eric, of course, followed.

"Don't you think you're a little too dressed up to pump gas, po' boy?" Cartman asked, eyeing Kenny's black slacks, orange dress shirt and black tie.

The blonde's gaze flickered to the other man's face, wearing an expression of annoyance. "I don't pump gas, Assfuck," He replied, remembering childhood arguments, "I'm a doctor."

"How the fuck did you pay for medical school?!" Cartman asked in astonishment.

Kenny shrugged. "I got a scholarship."

There was a moment of silence before the other hummed. "Ah yes, I remember now. Kahl was always helping you with your school work senior year." A smirk. "Or at least that's what you two said."

Kenny paused, not breathing for a moment. Slowly he let out a breathe, smoke filtering from his mouth and nose in plumes. "He helped me with my classwork is all." He replied shortly.

"Well we weren't studying anatomy the whole year, that's for sure." Cartman replied nonchalantly, glancing at Kenny every now and then. Studying him.

Fuck, didn't he once say he minored in psychology or something?

"Isn't your mommy calling?" Kenny snapped, starting again in long strides.

Cartman didn't follow, but Kenny could feel that the larger man was pleased with the results of this conversation. The blonde shuddered, knowing full well that if Cartman was capable of the things he did as a child, he was certainly capable of more as an adult.

Glancing at his watch, Kenny frowned. He had fifteen minutes to get to the Broflovski house before getting scolded. Dropping his cigarette and rubbing it out with his shoe, he quickened his pace. He frowned inwardly as he realized that old habits died hard when his legs knew exactly where to go without thinking.

Soon enough he reached the familiar door and rapped his knuckles against it. There was a faint voice and then the sound of quick steps, most likely someone speeding down the stairs. The door opened and a young man with thick black hair and piercing black eyes peered at him. Ike's expression faltered before he quickly glanced around and regained eye contact with Kenny.

"Are you the doctor?"

Kenny nodded slowly, not sure if the young man recognized him or not.

Ike flinched slightly. "Oh, Kyle is _not_ going to like this." Okay, he did recognize him. Fuck. "Well, I suppose you should come in," Ike sighed, stepping aside and opening the door further before calling out into the house, "Ma! The good doctor is here!"

Sheila's voice echoed from the kitchen. "Call your brother and entertain our guest while I finish up in here! And give your father a call, he's running late!"

Ike sighed in exasperation and glanced at Kenny, gesturing to the couch. "Sit down, I'll be right back." He ordered before quickly running up the stairs.

Feeling awkward, Kenny slowly eased into the couch, looking around. Nothing. Absolutely nothing had changed from his childhood. Except that there were more picture on the walls. He frowned, when was the last time he actually visited his family? His brother was in jail and his parents were still in the shack they lived in, though renovated a bit since he started his job.

They were proud parents, that's for sure. Always referring to him as 'their son, the doctor' and whatnot. Maybe he'd visit later that night, the McCormicks weren't ones to go to bed early.

Soon enough, the 'thud thudding' of steps skipping down the steps was heard and Kenny straightened up, fully expecting Ike to greet him again. Instead a skinny, redheaded man stopped in his tracks at the foot of the stares, staring with wide eyes before narrowing them. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He snapped.

Apparently Kyle could hold a grudge.

"I was invited." The blond replied curtly, stand up slowly and glaring back just as intensely.

A look of horror flashed over Kyle's face. "You're my mom's gynecologist?!"

* * *

_And that is the end of the first chapter of my first South Park fic. I'm fairly happy. And ending it here due to the fact that the new episode is about to come on. I'll probably write more tomorrow._

_Thank you for reading so far!_


	2. Blast from the Past

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park_

_Thank you SO much for the kind reviews! They really brightened my day!_

* * *

Dinner was awkward to say the least. And Kenny certainly found it difficult to eat with someone sending him hateful glares the whole time. Kyle's family seemed not to notice his actions, they were too preoccupied with dinner and Sheila's game of twenty questions with the blonde.

"So tell me, Kenny, have you gotten over that nasty habit of dying all the time?"

He restrained himself from making a face at the question. Only Sheila Broflovski would ask something like that in such an impersonal and nonchalant manner. "Oh, it still happens to me," He replied, discretely trying to make it a point that he doesn't do it on purpose, "Just not as much, probably once every few weeks?"

"Well, I don't know about you," She started, wagging her fork at him ever so slightly, "but –I- would think it'd be hard to maintain a balanced life with all this constant dying."

"Well, no, not really-"

"You must have a hard time keeping a relationship, Kenny." Sheila cut in, "And your job?"

"It's not like he does it on purpose, Mom." Kenny quickly turned to look at Kyle, disbelief covering his face. He wasn't expecting to hear much from the redhead, but he certainly wasn't expecting to hear Kyle speak in his defense. Kyle's face paled slightly, a quick flicker of his own surprise flashing through before his scowl and glare returned. He then quickly stood up, "I promised Stan I'd meet him." He murmured, dropping his napkin next to his plate quickly.

"Oh!" Sheila exclaimed, "Are you boys going to get your little group together for the night?" She stood up herself, moving around the table and into the hall, calling back into the room, "I have a photo album of you two, Stan and the Cartman boy."

Kyle heaved an exasperated sigh. "It's just going to be me and Stan, Mom." He informed, shooting Kenny a glare, looking almost as if he was daring the blonde to challenge him.

Sheila Broflovski poked her head back into the dining room, "Kenny won't be joining you?" She asked in surprise. She looked as though she were about to start a lecture, or promise one will be coming in later.

Kenny watched as Kyle's grip on his chair tighten and he cleared his throat, standing up. It was then that realized Ike and Mr. Broflovski had managed to escape before anything could happen. Sheila was already playing a dangerous game by inviting Kenny here, and he knowingly joined in. "Actually, Mrs. Broflovski, I had to turn Kyle down for hanging out. I already promised my parents that I'd pay them a visit." His gaze flickered to Kyle's surprised expression and he smirked. "So, he and I agreed on hanging out tomorrow since I'll be off."

Oh yes. It was a bold move. A dick move. But he did it. His smirk widened as the color drained out of Kyle's face and Sheila was very happy. And when Sheila Broflovski was told that something was going to happen, then it was going to happen. Or there would be hell to pay.

Kenny did wonder, though, why he was setting _himself_ up for this. In turn for being forced to 'hang out', Kyle was going to have a complete bitchfest. The blonde had his bets that his former friend was going to at least try and turn him inside out. And yet, Kenny was okay with that. He wasn't sure why so he simply blamed it on the fact that a tiny little part of him wished things were like before. When Kyle _and_ Kenny would go to meet Stan together. Of course this was an impossible thing to achieve, but a little piece of him could still wish. Right?

"Well its good to know you boys will be spending time together," She said, sounding pleased, "Its not often people keep such long lasting relationships. And I've been so worried about Kyle, all cooped up in that studio apartment in New York. I bet he never goes out to have fun anymore."

"Mom…"

"And you, Kenny, with your busy life as a successful doctor. You probably have barely any time for yourself, let alone have any fun." She looked at the blonde with an expression of pity and his smirk couldn't help but widen.

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Broflovski, I managed to have plenty of fun-"

"Whoring around probably."

"Kyle!" Sheila gasped.

Kyle ignored his mother, keeping his eye contact with the blonde across the table for a long moment. "Stan's probably wondering where I am." He stated in a clipped tone before briskly walking from the dining room and slamming the door behind him moments later.

Sheila began to apologize but Kenny held up a hand to stop her, "Don't worry about it, Mrs. Broflovski." He said, staring in the direction Kyle went. "Dinner was great and I hope to see you soon."

Leaving the rest of the Broflovski family members with pleasant goodbyes, Kenny left the house, lighting a cigarette. Kyle's comment echoing through his mind, he frowned and made his way towards the railroad tracks.

* * *

Kyle trudged to Stark's Pond, muttering every obscenity he could think of about the blonde man he just had dinner with. Kenny McCormick just couldn't leave him alone, could he? First the ass screws up his total sense of trust, then ten years later returns with a smirk and lie to his mother that they were going to get together and catch up. And of course Kyle had to go now because Sheila Broflovski knows when she is lied to. She can smell it or she had a radar or something.

At least the woman wasn't openly suggesting that Kenny should go gay for her son purely on the stereotypical Jewish mother impulse of their daughter, or gay son in this case, marrying a doctor or a lawyer. But just because she wasn't doing this openly didn't mean she wasn't doing it. The woman could be conniving if she wanted to be.

Two shadows up ahead stood, one waving its arm at Kyle. He immediately knew that it had to be Stan but his stomach tightened at the larger figure next to him. It could only be one person.

"Why hello there, Kahl," Cartman cooed, his usual sneer on his face.

"Cartman," the redhead greeted in a guarded tone, shoving his hands into his pockets as he came to a stop.

"Well, well, the gangs all here," Cartman started again, "But wait, where's Kenny?"

Kyle continued glaring daggers as Stan looked around a bit, "Yeah, didn't anyone invite him?"

This was Kyle's chance. He could stop them before deciding to look for the fourth member of their old group before it was too late. "I did, but he said he was going to his parents." He replied quickly, praying that the subject wouldn't be pushed further.

Cartman snorted, "Well that's stupid, he can see them anytime. C'mon guys." And with that he started in the direction of the McCormick residence.

Stan wordlessly followed but Kyle rushed to Cartman's side, "Well, maybe he doesn't see them as much as he wants to. He's a doctor, you know, and that's a really time consuming job."

Another snort. "But he hasn't seen us in _years_. What's more important, Kahl?" Cartman glanced at him, a knowing smirk on his face, "Besides, I figured _you_ of all people would want to see him."

Kyle stopped dead in his tracks.

He knew. Cartman fucking knew. Not even Stan knew.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied coldly.

"What? You mean you don't remember the days where you and Kenny would have study dates where you wouldn't study the books so much as each other?" He asked in a clearly feigned voice of innocence and confusion.

Stan paused and blinked at his best friend in shock, "You guys did what?!"

"We were kids, and I was stupid, okay?!" Kyle snapped at the two of them. "It was when I was first finding out that I was…and Kenny well…" He was fumbling as a swell of emotions hit him hard. "I didn't think….I didn't know…I never should've…"

He stopped and looked at Stan when the black haired man swung an arm around his shoulder and offered a comforting smile, "Hey, Dude, don't worry about it. It was forever ago when we were all just stupid kids, okay?"

Kyle stared at Stan, amazed that he could be shocked one minute and then manage to swallow it down and comfort his friend. There was no doubt Stan was still adjusting to this spilled secret, that was to be expected.

"Oh mah Gawd, Kahl, your fagginess is contagious." Cartman sighed.

Kyle shot a glare at the larger man, "Why don't you just grow up, fatass!"

"Shaddup, you fuckin' Jew!"

Stan chuckled slightly, "Wow, nothing's changed, has it?" He asked, starting to walk again and bringing Kyle with him.

Cartman of course followed, "We still getting Kenneh?"

Stan nodded, "Of course! It wouldn't be fair if we left him out, right? I mean, while he's alive at least."

Kyle merely groaned internally.

* * *

Kenny loosened his tie as he was ushered to the dinner table. "Mom, I just ate, you know." He complained with an undertone of amusement.

"You know what happens when yer father catches a big fish," She warned. "Now sit that skinny butt down while I getcha somethin' ta drink."

He did as he was told, looking around the kitchen. It was different from when he was growing up. His parents didn't want him taking care of them when they were 'still fully capable of changing their own damn pants' as his father put it. That didn't mean he could use holidays as excuses to give them some things to help improve their lifestyle. Such as new kitchen equipment and a new paint job.

"Stuart! Kenny's come t' visit!" Carol called out through the kitchen screen door.

"Th' boy's here? Well shoot, woman, send 'im out!" A gruff voice called back.

Kenny's mother rolled her eyes, giving her son a look before gesturing for him to get outside and greet his father. The blonde grinned, standing up warily and moving for the door, giving his mother a quick and affectionate backrub before exiting the house.

"What's going on, Old Man?" Kenny asked casually, smirking as his father glared and muttered obscenities before chucking a beer can at his son. Kenny caught it and moved to stand next to Stuart and stared at the large fish on the grill. "…Nice."

"Mmyep."

Both men cracked open their beers and took a quick swig, allowing a long and comfortable silence to overcome then.

"Kenny! Yer friends are here!" Kenny and Stuart blinked, glancing at each other in surprise before looking at Carol in confusion. "You heard me, Boy!"

"Sorry!" Kenny rushed up the back porch, beer in hand and stared at Stan, Kyle, and Cartman in confusion before raising a hand in greeting, "Hey, guys. 'Sup?"

"C'mon Kenny, we're going to hang out." Stan grinned, hands shoved in his pockets casually.

The blonde blinked a few times before taking another sip of his beer. "Its been years and you're acting like we're still kids." He commented before smirking, "So like you, Stan."

The black haired man shrugged his shoulders, grinning as well. Kenny's eyes scanned over to Cartman, who was looking rather pleased with himself. Kenny wasn't sure why, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know why. Lastly, he looked to Kyle. Mildly surprised that the redhead had actually come, he raised an eyebrow. Kyle was hiding halfway behind stand, glancing around slightly with a concentrated frown. He was obviously not pleased with the situation.

"Daaaamn, Kenneh, how'd you get such a nice kitchen?" Cartman asked.

Kenny grinned and shrugged, taking a quick sip of his beer, "Hard honest work?"

Cartman snorted, "Whatever, let's get goin'. I can't take too much more of this po' air." He then turned on his heel, marching out.

The blonde turned and looked at his mother, "I'll be back for some of that fish." He told her, moving to take a step forward before pausing. "Did you guys hear that?"

Stan blinked, "Hear what?"

There was a loud moan before a large tub from the McCormick's recent secondary addition broke through the ceiling, crashing on top of Kenny, a wave of water coming after the tub. Blood pooled out from under the tub.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Stan cried impulsively.

Kyle looked pleased, "Fucking bastard probably deserved it."

His best friend just gave him a disapproving look.

* * *

_Oh my gosh! This would've been written sooner if it weren't for the fact that I have this lame stomach virus..thing! Gah. I'm not sure how often I'll update through the week, but I'm positive there will be an update every Monday._


	3. Barely Any Coffee

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park_

* * *

Kyle Broflovski glared at the apartment door before him. He had told his mother that he was unable to hang out with Kenny today because the blonde had gotten killed the night before. But Sheila had insisted he call. After informing her that he didn't have the blonde's number, she took charge and called the McCormicks, who said that Kenny had already come back, they'd woken up to find him eating his piece of fish, and that Kyle should just head to his apartment, supplying the address and everything.

So now he was standing in front of the damn asshole's door, glaring intently as if it was the one at fault. Hesitantly, he lifted his fist and rapped his knuckles against the cool surface of the door. The faint call of 'Its open' reached through the door and Kyle sighed. Swinging the door open, he stepped in, looking around the apartment curiously.

Much to his surprise, there wasn't much to it. The walls were a plain off white, a stained red couch was pressed against the wall and an old coffee table sat in front of it. The opposite wall, the one nearest to Kyle, held a matching TV stand as well as a fairly small TV. The room would be considered sad and bare if it weren't for the fact that Kenny had hung pictures of his family and childhood friends. Kyle even found a picture of Kenny and himself playing Dreidel, a picture obviously giving to the blonde by Sheila Broflovski.

Yes, it was apparent that Kenny was using his doctor's salary on the necessities and then on his parents before himself. Kyle felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm in here!"

Kyle jumped and spun around to see Kenny waving at him from behind a kitchen counter. He paled at the other man's attire and eased around the counter to enter the kitchen himself while Kenny busied himself with opening a cupboard to retrieve a glass. The blonde was stark naked except for his black boxers. Kyle's eyes scanned the body before him, unaware that he was holding his breath. Kenny did nothing but improve on his looks.

And, fuck, he looked _good_.

"Sorry I'm not ready yet, I wanted to take a shower before going out. Get rid of that musky death smell." The blonde poured himself orange juice before looking at the other man, "Satan says 'hi' by the way."

Kyle could just feel his face heating up immensely, "Uhm…I say 'hi' back." He replied, unsure of how to reply and of where the hell the urge to be closer to Kenny came from.

Dammit, he thought he was over this.

Kenny guzzled down his juice, completely oblivious to Kyle's staring and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Okay, cool, I'll be right back." He grinned and set his glance down, walking past Kyle, whose whole body stiffened and waited, even hoped, for some contact. There was no contact though. "Make yourself at home though," Kenny called back before entering a room and closing the door.

Kyle, of course, could not make himself at home. Not here at Kenny McCormick's apartment. If it were Stan's or even Cartman's, he'd be able to get relaxed quite easily. But the blonde has already had him on edge since the night before and he was certainly not going to let his guard down.

Edging out of the kitchen, he eyed the pictures on the wall. He was actually somewhat envious, his apartment back in New York had bare walls since he didn't think of bringing pictures along. His motives were to just get the hell out of South Park and away from the man who owned this apartment. He stopped when he reached a picture from their high school graduation. Kenny was grinning widely at the camera, obviously proud of this success, with his arms slung around Stan and Cartman, both grinning but not as much. Kyle doubted anyone could beat how happy the blonde was that day, not only did he graduate but he proved practically the whole town wrong.

"I really wanted a picture with you that day. Because you helped me so much and all."

Kyle jumped, realizing that he had become completely enthralled in the snapshot, and spun around. Kenny was leaning against the wall that started into the hall, his arms crossed over his chest. He had added loose jeans and an orange hoodie to his outfit and the redhead noted the hole in his left sock. "Yeah, well, we weren't talking."

The blonde frowned, "More like _you_ weren't talking to _me_." He corrected shortly.

Kyle glared, "Hey, we-"

"No 'hey, we', alright?" Kenny snapped, "You didn't give me a chance to explain myself. You just jumped to conclusions and that was the end of that." He stormed over to the front door, shoving his feet into his shoes and opening his closet to pull a basket down from the shelf.

"Well, _excuse_ me for not wanting to hear some made up bullshit!" Kyle snapped back. He should've known this would happen.

Kenny's head snapped up from glaring at the fingerless gloves he had retrieve from the basket, "And this…" He took a long breath, "And this is why I don't get into any fucking relationships." He turned on his heel, swinging the door open and slamming it behind him.

Kyle stared at the door for a moment before recovering from the shock and slamming out after the blonde. Kenny stayed by the door but his back was turned. Kyle grabbed his shoulder, spinning the man to face him with the intent to tell him off but paused. Kenny stared at him, expression blank as he let a plume of smoke exit his mouth and nose. "C'mon, lets go get some coffee," He muttered before turning to walk down the stairs to the ground level.

Kyle stared after him in confusion before following after. "…Kenny?"

The blonde pulled his hood over his head and Kyle sighed silently. Ever since he was a child, Kenny McCormick hid under his hood. Nobody could see his expressions and he barely talked, only when it was necessary or he felt like it. When frightened or stressed, he'd pull on the draw strings, closing himself off even moreso. The hood going up now was a clear sign that Kenny was upset.

A twinge of guilt struck the redhead and he silently followed after his former friend. The feeling of reaching out to Kenny, to grab his arm or sling an arm over his shoulder, even hug him, overcame Kyle but he just shoved his hands into his pockets.

They walked in a silence that was thick and uncomfortable, reminding Kyle of the days where they would walk like this, only closer and feeling more content. Those walks were only silent because they didn't have to talk. Just being around each other was enough. And now it seemed things were beyond repair.

Not that Kyle wanted to fix anything that is.

Fuck.

Who was he kidding? Seeing Kenny again, talking to him, sitting across the table as he chatted with his mother politely brought back feelings that he thought were dead and buried. Even now, seeing the blonde silent and guarded called to those feelings.

Fucking dammit.

"Kenny?" Kyle asked as the blonde opened the door to the local coffee shop and allowed Kyle to enter first. The blonde only grunted, dropping his cigarette and rubbing it out with his foot. "I was wonderi-"

"K-Kyle? Gah! Hey Kenny, I didn't see you for a minute there!"

Kyle blinked in shock at the blonde, slightly shorter than him with messed up hair and a twitch in his eye. "Tweek?"

"Hey, Tweek," Kenny greeted, striding to the counter their childhood classmate stood behind, "I'll have the usual." He glanced at Kyle, seemingly back to normal but hood still up, "What do you want? My treat."

"I…I'll have whatever you're having." Kyle replied, approaching the counter. "You still work for your dad, Tweek?"

"I own the store now. Its good to see you!" The coffee addicted man erked and fumbled for the sugar. As soon as he actually started making the coffee, all his movements were smooth and precise. Not a useless gesture was to be seen. "Your books are really good! I – ack – read them all!" He slid the drinks toward the two and offered a smile, "On the house. See you at the reunion?"

Kenny grinned and nodded, "Don't forget to wear your best suit." He reminded, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Gah! Don't pressure me!"

Kenny chuckled, gesturing for Kyle to follow him to a table in the corner, tugging his hood off on his way. That was comforting. He slid into a seat and Kyle slid into the one across from him, taking a quick sip of the coffee.

"So how many books did you write?"

Kyle looked up, his eyes meeting curious blue ones. "Uh…four."

Kenny leaned forward, elbows on the table and his fingers lacing together. "What about?" He asked. Kyle had a hunch that there was something other than interest about his books on Kenny's mind.

Kyle shrugged, trying to stay nonchalant. "Just growing up in South Park and all," He replied.

"Like an autobiography?"

"More like a series of memoirs," The redhead corrected.

Kenny's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Are the guys in them?" He asked quietly.

Shit. That's what this was about.

"Yes, of course they are." Kyle replied shortly.

"I'm not."

Kyle spun the coffee cup between his hands slightly, nipping his lip. Kenny had read his books. He read his books. If he hated Kyle so much, then why did he read his books? The third hit of guilt occurred then, Kyle's mind trying to tell him that he acted childish and he should try to make amends with Kenny.

But then again, the blonde fucked everything up first.

"You were dead." Kyle replied shortly.

He winced when the chair screeched against the floor and Kenny yanked his hood back over his head. "Listen Kyle," He said shortly, "I remember the incidents in books one, three and four clearly. And I died halfway through book two. You just wrote 'Some kid standing near us spontaneously combusted, starting a town wide panic.' So if you're going to lie to me, something you accused me of doing ten years ago, then fuck you." He snatched up his coffee cup, "Call me when you grow the fuck up."

Kyle watched as Kenny then stormed out of the shop, offering a quick wave to Tweek. After a moment of letting whatever happened sunk in, Kyle shot up to his feet before rushing after the blonde. "Kenny, hold on!"

"I wouldn't go after him if I were you."

Kyle spun around and blinked, "Craig?"

The tall black haired man nodded a greeting, letting a plume of cigarette smoke flow from his mouth. "Yeah, he picked up some girl and headed in his apartment's direction." Craig informed.

Kyle rubbed his arm thoughtfully, "..Wow…okay…" This was something that he was really having trouble digesting.

"Mmyup."

Kyle eyed Craig for a moment before leaning against the wall upwind of the smoke. "So, what have you been doing after graduation?" He asked cautiously. Anything to get Kenny off his mind for the moment.

Craig's dull eyes flickered over to Kyle, "Independent filmmaker." He replied shortly. "And I make documentaries for the Animal Channel."

"Well, that's cool." Kyle shifted slightly; he didn't know Craig that well. In fact, Craig was never fond of their group.

"Mmhmm," Craig replied, taking a drag.

"Yeah, I'm just…I'm gonna go." Kyle jerked his thumb in a random direction. All he got was a slight nod from Craig and he slowly moved away before completely turning and heading off.

Soon his mind was drifting to Kenny McCormick again and he shook his head fiercely. He had to distract himself somehow. Later he'd go to Kenny's apartment and try to talk to the blonde. Maybe they could patch things up, or at least get things patched enough so they could at least be in the same room together.

Fuck, he was a screw up.

Then again, so was Kenny.


	4. Clyde vs Tweek

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park_

* * *

Closing the door behind the lovely lady who happily allowed him to use her as a stress release, Kenny sighed. Pressing his back against the door, he slid to the floor and buried his hands in his hair. This is _not_ what he had anticipated when Kyle came back to town.

Glancing up, his eyes landed on the picture of he and Kyle playing dreidel as children and he faintly remembered when Sheila Broflovski gave him the photo…

_Kenny fidgeted in front of the Broflovski door, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. It was the day after graduation, the fight from earlier that week had finally gotten to the point where his mind told him he was a fucking idiot who needed to go and do something about the issue. He brought up his fist and rapped his knuckles against the door_. _After waiting a few moments, the door slowly opened, revealing Sheila Broflovski._

"_Kenny! So good to see you!" She greeted, stepping aside for the boy to enter. _

"_Hey Mrs. Broflovski, is Kyle home?" He asked cautiously._

"_I'm sorry, dear, he's not. He actually-"_

"_I'm in love with your son." As soon as he said it, Kenny's back straightened and his eyes widened fearfully. Oh God, he was going to get bitch slapped. Sheila looked absolutely shocked and Kenny's mind was screaming at him. THIS is why he didn't talk much. Because he'd blurt something like the idiot he was._

"_That's…well…I'm sorry, Kenny, but Kyle left for New York this morning. For some reason he insisted on leaving a week early." Kenny could feel his heart drop. "Also, Kyle is straight, but I'll keep this between you and me." She reached out and patted the boy's shoulder._

_Kenny stared at the floor, looking highly embarrassed. Of course Sheila wouldn't know about the relationship, she'd freak. Kyle told him time and time again that his parents would disapprove of his sexual orientation. Goddammit._

_And New York? Really?! Why did fucking Kyle have to be such a fucking douche and leave for fucking New York a fucking week early?! God-fucking-dammit!_

"_Yeah, thanks Mrs. Broflovski." He muttered, moving for the door._

_Sheila kept a grip on his shoulder though, "I do have something for you though, Kenny." She said, leading the boy towards the couch._

_He sat down on the couch as she went to the closet, pulling out a box. Walking over to the couch, she sat down next to Kenny and opened the box. The blonde eyed it cautiously; unsure of what was going on._

"_Remember during the holidays when we invited you over to spend Hanukkah with us?" He nodded slowly, watching Sheila shuffle through photos before holding one out. "Here's a copy of that picture we took when you boys were playing, I figured you'd like a copy of it."_

_Kenny took the picture, staring it for a long period of time before looking at Sheila. "T-Thanks, Mrs. Broflovski." He managed, internally hitting himself when his voice cracked slightly._

A knock on the door behind him startled Kenny out of the memory and he lazily stood up. Opening the door, his eyes narrowed as Kyle stared back at him meekly. "What do you want?"

"I…well…" He sighed, "Kenny, we used to be friends. The best of friends…"

"And then we became something more," The blonde added monotonously.

Kyle nodded slightly, "Can't we just be friends again?" He asked, his voice pleading.

Dammit, Kyle.

Kenny leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest, after this, he was going to get drunk. Today seemed like a drinking day. Maybe he could get Cartman to join him; Kyle probably had dibs on Stan. What other guys could he hang out with? Maybe Craig if he gave him some cigarettes. Wait, fuck, something else going on.

"Kyle, I don't know…"

"Please, Kenny! And I doubt this is affecting just the two of us anymore!" Kyle wasn't going down without a fight, it seemed, "Stan knows and he's asking questions, Cartman's being even more of an ass, and I can't…I'm…"

Kenny sighed, running a hand down his face. He could _not_ see the redhead like this, rambling and getting flustered. "Kyle," The redhead still rambled, "Kyyyyle." Still rambling. Kenny reached out, grabbing Kyle by the shoulders and shook him slightly, "Kyyyyyle Broflooooovskiiiii."

"What?!" Kyle looked at him in offence before quickly glancing at the hands on his shoulders.

Kenny coughed slightly, removing his hands and letting them drop to the side. "Anyway…Fine. We can _try_ and be friends again." He allowed, trying to push down the feelings of excitement in his stomach.

Damn those feelings. They shouldn't be fucking existing anymore. They should've died a long time ago by alcohol poisoning, too much sex, and whatever was in that fucking brownie he had in freshman year of college. Unless those fucking feelings were like him and kept living no matter what. _God-fucking-dammit_!

Kyle's fucking relieved smile wasn't helping either. "Great!"

"There'll be some ground rules first though," Kenny interrupted.

Kyle frowned, "Ground rules?" He asked.

Kenny nodded, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame again, "Rule One; don't bring up our previous relationship." Kyle nodded slowly, still frowning, "Rule Two; no talking about our past relationships and…encounters."

"Encounters? What do you mean by that?" The redhead asked.

"If I answered that, I'd be breaking Rule Two and we couldn't be friends." Kenny waited a moment but Kyle was silent, "Rule Three, no acting weird around the guys. They'll probably act all weird and Cartman will try to pull shit but they'll give up if we don't give them what they want." Kyle nodded slowly, that he could understand, "Now, do you have any rules?"

"Just one," Kyle started, bracing himself because he really didn't know which way this was going to go. The book thing though…it just pissed him off so much. "Don't lie to me or trick me like that again."

Kenny's face fell into a deeper frown. He knew exactly what Kyle was referring to and he wasn't too fond of doing it himself. It was low but, dammit, he _earned_ a low blow. "Alright then. Those are our rules." He held out a hand.

Kyle stared at it for a moment before giving Kenny a firm look and taking the blonde's hand. Kenny's mind immediately thought about how soft the other man's hands were. Like when he was still a kid. Soft, tender, protected; much like Kyle Broflovski's childhood in a nutshell, if you weren't counting all of their adventures that is.

Kenny gingerly shook Kyle's hand before reluctantly letting go, quickly shoving his hands in his pockets. "Okay then, we're good." He stated calmly before stepping back and closing the door in Kyle's face. Grinning, he sauntered off to his bathroom to take a shower after his nice little work out earlier.

* * *

"I can't believe this thing is sturdy enough to hold Cartman's fat ass."

"'AY!"

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny chuckled in amusement as Cartman shot them each a glare. "Well its true," Kenny started, "This tree house wasn't safe when we built it and I'm sure eighteen years didn't do it justice." The blonde bounced slightly, letting the boards creak dangerously under him as he smirked at the worried looks he got from his friends.

"Kenny, you're going to get our asses killed!" Kyle snapped.

Kenny continued smirking, "Maybe you'll come back like I do?"

The redhead glared but the expression quickly changed when the blonde reached across his lap in order to snatch another beer bottle. "Personal space, please? And you could just ask, you know."

Kenny grunted in reply, a smirk still playing across his face as he opened his beer, returning to his upright position. "So this reunion thing is in three days…who wants to make bets?"

"I bet Butters is gay." Cartman piped up quickly.

Stan smacked his friend in the arm, "Everyone already knows that, fatass."

"Oh…..then I bet Craig is gay," The other men looked disinterested, "with Clyde."

Kenny snorted, "If Craig is going to be gay for anyone, its going to Tweek." He took a quick swig of his beer. Fuck, how many of these has he had already?

"No way, Kenny," Stan leaned forward to look at Kenny, eyed Cartman's stomach and leaned back to peer behind the man next to him instead, "Craig and Clyde all the way. Right, Kyle?"

Kyle shook his head, "I'm with Kenny on this one. Craig was totally hanging around Tweek's store the other day."

The blonde nodded, "Mmyup, he was."

"Fuck this, there's only one way to find out." Cartman declared, getting up with a grunt.

The other men stared up at him, "And how's that?" Stan asked curiously.

Cartman rolled his eyes in exasperation, "We're going to ask Craig of course." He stated in a tone that clearly said he was surrounded by idiots.

Common sense had completely left the men when they climbed up into the rickety old tree house, so there were no arguments to Cartman's idea. They climbed down, one by one, and set foot for the Tucker residence. Every now and then there would be murmurs of 'He would totally do Tweek over Clyde.' Or 'Fuckin' Tweek doesn't have a chance.'

Finally they reached the home and Stan stepped forward to knock on the door before stepping back and waiting. Soon enough Craig was at the door, looking a bit annoyed to see them, "What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Who would you rather do, Tweek or Clyde?"

Craig stared at them in confusion. "What?"

"Who would you rather screw, Craig." Cartman snapped impatiently.

Craig, who like most of the other kids who grew up with these men, was used to this sort of thing. "Neither." He replied.

There was a long silence among the group of four before Stan piped up again. "Then who _would_ you screw if you had to screw a guy?"

Craig thought for a moment before drawing his finger up to point at the person. "Kenny."

The blonde grinned as Stan blinked, "Why Kenny? You guys barely hung out."

There was a quick shrug, "I heard he was a good screw and he's almost as big of a slut as Cartman's mom." He replied. "Now, there's a Red Racer marathon going on and I haven't seen that show in forever."

"Yeah, whatever, fuck you Craig." Cartman snapped, obviously not pleased with the comment about his mother.

Kenny was still grinning proudly, "Well, that answers that." He stated in a cheerful voice.

"But Craig just called you a slut," Kyle reminded, his eyes flickering to the door with an expression that was clearly the opposite of his blonde friend's.

"I am a slut." Kenny replied, "But unlike Cartman's mom, I have standards."

"Goddammit!" Cartman shouted finally, "You know what? Fuck you guys! I'm going home!" He then stomped off, cussing loudly along the way.

A series of snickers broke out and the door behind the three remaining men opened. Craig looked fairly annoyed, "Could you guys keep it down?" He asked, "And maybe off my property."

There were more snickers as Kenny slung his arms around Stan and Kyle's shoulders and led them down the sidewalk. "C'mon guys, I've got more booze at my place." He stated cheerfully before glancing at Kyle.

The redhead's face was pleasantly pink and Kenny frowned. Fuck. Why did he have to love making Kyle blush? Maybe alcohol will answer that question. Lots and lots of alcohol.

* * *

_Okay, so, this took WAY longer than expected. I started it right after I posted the last chapter and finished it…now. Ah well._


	5. Tea for Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park._

_So once again, I MUST say that I completely and utterly adore the reviewers. Because seriously, awesome ego boosting reviews that make me burst with joy. Well almost burst at least. I doubt I'd be writing this if I bursted._

* * *

"He never could hold his liquor."

Kenny chuckled, shifting slightly so he'd be more comfortable. With Kyle sleeping against his shoulder, he figured he'd be sitting for a bit. Stan, who was on Kyle's other side, took the blanket from the armrest and covered his friend up before looking at the blonde as though he wanted to say something.

Kenny sighed; he had a feeling something like this was going to happen.

"So, what happened between you guys?" Stan asked quietly.

Kenny took in a deep breath, "I plead the fifth." He stated simply before taking another swig of his drink in an attempt to avoid letting his eyes drift to the redhead using him as a pillow.

Stan stared at him, scowling. "Kenny, we've been friends forever but," The blonde's eyes flickered over to meet the raven haired man's, "if you hurt him, I'll fuck you up so bad that you won't be able to come back, no matter how hard you try."

The icy stare he was receiving sent shivers up and down Kenny's spine as he nodded slowly. He wanted to say 'I'd let you' but that was horribly cliché as well as the gayest thing anyone could ever say. It'd also be like a confession. Not that he had something to confess. Of course he didn't.

Kyle nuzzled into his shoulder, making a small sound.

Stan heaved a sigh before hefting himself off of the couch. "Listen, I gotta get going." He started, moving for the door, "I need to sober up a bit for dinner. I'm meeting Wendy."

Kenny gave a slight salute, "G'dluck."

Stan looked at his sleeping friend and then at Kenny. "I should say the same to you." He stated before carefully closing the door behind him.

Kenny sat in silence for a moment, his gaze drifting slowly to Kyle. Shit, he was starting to get uncomfortable. And what the fuck did Stan mean by that last comment?! The redhead snuggled slightly and moved his arms around his human pillow's waist.

With a grunt, Kenny shifted to lean against the armrest. Kyle leaned against his chest between the blonde's legs. Scooting carefully, Kenny then lay down and brought Kyle down with him. Yes, this was going to be hard to explain but he was tipsy, Kyle was knocked out due to alcohol. It was the perfect scapegoat.

Gingerly wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist, Kenny sighed lightly and let his eyes drift closed.

* * *

Arms were lightly wrapped around his waist. That was the first thing Kyle Broflovski noticed as he began to wake up. The second thing was the warmth of whatever, or whoever, was under him. After that was the breath he felt lightly on his head. Slow and even, like someone was sleeping. He curled his fingers slightly before realizing they were pressed against soft skin. The last and most alarming thing he noticed was something hard poking into his pelvis.

His eyes shot open and he took in a sharp breath. Kenny was…so happy. It'd been so long since he'd seen the blonde looking so confined, so unguarded. The last time he saw Kenny in such a state was right before finals in their senior year. Before all hell broke loose. His hands, he discovered, were wound under the blonde's shirt and when he removed them, Kenny whined slightly and the pressure against Kyle's pelvis was becoming more evident.

Oh fuck, Kenny had a hard on.

Super fuck, it was turning _him_ on.

The redhead carefully reached behind his back, lightly grabbing Kenny's arms and unwrapping them from his waist. Desperately trying not to disturb the blonde, he climbed off the couch and covered Kenny with the blanket that fell off his back. Kyle raised an eyebrow when Kenny's bottom lip poked out ever-so-slightly in a pout.

Goddammit, Kenny.

Kyle ran a hand through his messy curls and glanced at the time on the DVD player. Frowning at the fact that it was two in the morning, his eyes flickered back to Kenny's sleeping form. The blonde wouldn't mind him spending the night and sleeping in his bed. Kyle would borrow some pajamas too but if Kenny was still anything like his younger self, he slept either in boxers or the nude.

He padded off to the room, kicking off his shoes and tugging off his sock before climbing into the bed. Pulling the covers around him, he gasped slightly. It was the most fucking comfortable bed in the whole damn world. Kyle wouldn't doubt that God Himself gave Kenny this bed. It was that fucking amazing. Curling up, he let his eyes drift closed as he lightly inhaled the scent of Kenny that was mingling on the pillow.

Not even half an hour later, Kyle woke up to the sound of cussing. The door creaked open and he completely froze. Kenny stumbled in, half asleep himself, and muttering under his breath. "Fucking couch. Gotta get rid of that fucking uncomfortable thing." He walked around the bed, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He then tugged his pants down and crawled under the blankets before snoring lightly.

Before Kyle could even consider escaping the bed, he was trapped by Kenny's arm. He held his breath by the sudden spooning and chocked down a yelp as the blonde pulled his back closer into his chest. Okay, so this was certainly not a 'just friends' situation. This was a painfully awkward situation that needed to be handled.

Despite how nice it felt.

Careful as to not jab Kenny in the stomach with his elbow, Kyle reached his hand into his pocket and slid his cell phone out. Scrolling through his phone book, he found the newly acquired number to Kenny's apartment and prayed that this would work.

There was a moment of silence, then a ring.

Then another.

The blonde groaned, rolling away from Kyle to answer the phone on the other side of the bed. Kyle rolled out of the bed and made it to the bedroom door before hearing a loud roar from above. Instinctively, he crouched; covering his eyes and neck as something came crashing through the roof. Coughing and waving his hand to clear away the dust, he groaned.

The spot where Kenny was lying was replaced by a jet plane engine.

Kyle waited a moment. "….You bastard."

* * *

"Hell?" Kenny whined. "I didn't do anything wrong this time!"

"You were toying with Kyle Broflovski's emotions," Satan towered over the blonde, "And that is something I'd like to talk to you about."

Kenny let out a long sigh, "Fine, okay." He replied. He knew better than to lie to the Prince of Darkness. If Satan said he was toying with Kyle's emotions, which he may have been doing unintentionally, then he was toying with Kyle's emotions.

Satan led him to a cozy little living area, sitting down on the flowered couch and patting the seat next to him. Kenny sat next to him with a frown. "I thought you were going to redecorate. This thing has been here since that whole Terrance and Philip incident."

"I can't decide between some of the swatches," Satan replied, pouring a cup of tea from the pot on the little table in front of them. "Would you like a cup?" He asked the blonde politely.

"Yeah, sure," Kenny sighed.

"So, tell me what's wrong."

This was basically how the blonde's visits to hell were. Since Kenny had helped Satan with his relationship, he'd acquired a special place in the Devil's book. Thankfully, Satan wasn't trying to set him up with his son anymore. That was just awkward and weird. Damien also scared the shit out of him.

"Okay, so you know about the whole deal with Kyle, right?" Kenny started and Satan nodded, "Well, the other day after I chew him out for being such an ass that he went as far as completely cutting me out of his books he asked if he and I could be friends again. Thanks." The blonde gingerly accepted the cup of tea and took a sip, "So that's already fucked up. I mean how can you go from being lovers, to hating that person for ten years to back to being friends?"

"Are you still in love with him?" The large demon asked curiously, stirring in more sugar to his own tea.

Kenny leaned his head back to stare up at the red rocked cavern and made a somewhat pained whine, "Yeaaaah." He straightened to look at his tea, "But its not like I can tell him. I mean, yeah, he may have sort of liked sleeping on me but…"

"You can't do that though." The demon admonished, "A relationship is a delicate thing, that if destroyed, can hurt future possible relationships and if you really care about Kyle, you'd do your best not to hurt him but to protect and nurture what you have."

The blonde heaved another sigh, "Dammit, I hate it when you're right."

A pained scream echoed through the caverns of Hell and a lean man approached the couch, "Father," He started, giving Kenny a nod of recognition which caused the blonde to try and flick his hood over his head, only to find that he was wearing nothing but boxers, "I request permission to go to South Park."

"And why do you want to do that?" Satan asked, taking a sip of his tea. "That's not where you usually go."

"Well he's not where he usually is but in South Park. For a class reunion." Damien replied dully. "And I was asked to accompany him."

"Oh? He graduated from South Park High School?" Satan asked in a purr, "Perhaps Kenny knows him then."

All attention turned to the blonde who blinked at Satan and the AntiChrist in confusion. "I actually have no idea who you guys are talking about." He confessed, squirming under their gazes since he realized he was almost naked.

"Pip," Damien replied quickly and calmly.

"Oh!" Kenny sat up a bit straighter, "The French-"

"British."

"The British kid who kicked ass in dodge ball!"

Damien's eyes narrowed immensely, "Yes, I'm sure you remember that. But do you remember the years of torment you and your friends caused him. Beating him down until his will was almost broken and shattered?"

Kenny fidgeted uncomfortably. "No…" He replied cautiously.

"Well, thank you for that." Damien stated quickly, "Without his spirit being broken, I never could have claimed him as my own so easily. It would've taken years of work for me to do. But I had you lackeys to do it for me." With a slight smirk he looked to his father, "Do I have permission?"

Satan nodded, "Have fun but don't make yourself known. The time has yet to come for that."

"Of course," And with that, the son of Satan spun on his heel and marched off into the screaming pits of Hell.

Kenny peered over at Satan, taking a small sip of his tea, "So…when is the apocalypse?" He asked in curiousity.

"You're not allowed to know."

The blonde pouted, "I can't know when the world ends; I can't know the meaning of life, when is dying going to get fucking useful?" He asked.

"Probably never." The Devil replied.

"Fucking dammit."


	6. Oh Snaps!

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park_

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Kyle asked uncertainly.

"Because, you said you wanted to see some of our old classmates before the reunion tonight," Stan explained. "And according to our little list, Bebe is next."

Kyle's eyes flickered to his best friend's face. "But we're at a Hooters."

Stan nodded, a frown pulling at his lips, "Yeah, Wendy told me this is where she works." He looked at Kyle, "Listen, if this is uncomfortable for you…"

"No, no, I can handle it." Kyle replied with a sigh, "Its just…disappointing, you know?"

Stan nodded slowly before tugging his friend into the building. Immediately they were greeted by a waitress with long brown hair, flipped out, and thick make up. "Hey there! I'm Alexis!" She greeted, "Two of you? Follow me, sweeties." She waved for them to follow her, making good use of her hips as she walked.

She sat them down at a table, "I'll be right back to take your order," She stated in a sing-song voice before turning to leave.

"Ah, wait," Stan quickly said, "Do you think you could get Bebe for us?"

"Sure thing, sweetie!" Alexis replied, flipping her hair before sauntering off.

The two men cautiously looked at each other. "Maybe we should've invited Cartman? Or convinced Kenny to take the day off?" Kyle suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Oh, don't worry, Kenny's in here all the time." A voice came from Kyle's right.

The both looked at the blonde in shock. Bebe no longer had frizzy out of control hair but controlled ringlets. Her breast grew even more over the years and her figure was hour glassed. She sat down next to Kyle, giving him a half hug. "Good to see you guys again. I hope you still have that fine ass, Kyle."

The redhead blushed in embarrassment, 'I wouldn't know." He replied lamely. "But what do you mean, Kenny's in here all the time?"

Bebe laughed and gestured around, "We're practically his harem." She replied. "He's one of our best customers, he gives us free exams and he even helped out when half the building burned down last year." She leaned in secretively, "He's also a hell of a screw, you can ask any of the girls."

The redhead's face fell into a frown and Stan noticed immediately. "Well, we really ought to get going. We just wanted to drop by and say hello before the reunion. And we've got other people we want to catch too." He explained.

Bebe nodded, slightly startled. "Alright then," She replied hesitantly, "I'll see you guys tonight?"

Stan nodded, offering her a quick smile, "C'mon Kyle. Token is next on the list."

The redhead nodded slowly. "Yeah, right." He stood up, quickly exiting the building.

Stan followed after him, giving Bebe a quick wave and she sighed. She informed Alexis that she was going to be taking a fifteen and hid in the unoccupied break room, pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number.

* * *

Business was booming for Kenny McCormick. Apparently Sheila Broflovski referred him to all of the women in South Park. He had never seen so many vaginas in his life and, well, he had to visit the emergency eyewash station more than once. His last patient of the day was none other than Mrs. Cartman.

And…oh God, she was hitting on him.

"Perhaps you should look closer?" She asked, her sweet and gentle tone the same as always.

"Mrs. Cartman," He started in exasperation, "I checked five times already and there is nothing wrong."

"Perhaps in a better lighting? I have very nice lights at home. And my own stirrups," She offered with a wink.

He repressed a shudder and peeled of his rubber gloves, dumping them in the trash, "Sorry, Mrs. Cartman, but" Fuck, what does he say…something believable… "I'm sorta already kinda seeing someone." He explained weakly.

There was a moment of silence before Mrs. Cartman spoke again, "Well I'm very proud of you. I'll tell Eric you say hello!" She stated cheerfully, ushering the blonde out of the examination room.

Kenny stood in the hall silently for a moment, "Well, that was weird."

The young slinky attractive nurse walked past him, making it a show of swishing her hips from side to side. She turned, smiling seductively and winked at him, "Have a nice night, Doctor." She practically purred before walking off.

Kenny stared after her in complete and utter amazement. Not because the woman was giggling and blushing every time he made a play at her last week only to become a skilled seductress this week but because he was completely and truly not interested. He did not want to hit that and it scared him slightly.

He tried picturing her naked but nothing. Naked and moaning his name then. Nope. Naked, moaning, tied to his bed and arching for him to take her again and again then. Dammit, no dice.

This was starting to worry him.

Hesitantly, he thought of Kyle. Naked Kyle.

Oh shit!

The blonde's hands flew to cover his crotch as he ran into the men's bathroom and hid himself in a stall. He had to think of a turn off. Something utterly disturbing that would give him immediate relief and allow him to be free.

An image of Cartman in a thong flashed in his head, sending a disgusted shudder down his spine.

That fixed everything.

He turned on his cell phone and blinked as it immediately vibrated in his hand. The caller ID flashed Bebe's name and he blinked. He hadn't talked to her in months. Hesitantly, he hit the 'talk' button and held the phone to his ear. "Kenny speaking."

"Kenny? Its Bebe."

"What can I do for you, Bebe?"

"Stan and Kyle were just in here." Kenny's heart froze, "and I thought you'd like to know that I sort of let it slip about how much you've done for us girls…if you know what I mean."

"…Okay?" Talking was getting hard. His throat was dry.

"I'm not sure why, but Kyle seemed really upset and they both left so quickly…" There was a pause. Kenny didn't dare to speak out of fear. His fear was confirmed a moment later, "I know Kyle's gay…are you…and Kyle…is he?"

"No, that's not it. Don't worry about it, Bebe. I'll deal with it. Thanks for warning me though." Kenny stated quickly. "Now I have another patient and I really shouldn't have my phone on…."

"Oh, alright." She replied, "See you tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." And he hung up.

Kenny took this moment to rush out of the bathroom, get his things and take his coat off before scrambling out of the clinic and running home. As he stood at a crosswalk, he froze when he heard his cell phone ring. Cautiously, he pulled it out and felt his heart drop at the name on the ID. He hit 'talk' and carefully put the phone to his ear. "Hello…?"

"We need to talk."

Kenny winced at Kyle's stern voice. "About?"

"You know why. And I'm not going to the reunion now."

The blonde sighed, "Kyle, just because…"

"Shut up, Kenny, I can't do this anymore." The redhead growled. "I thought we could be friends but when I heard about…I didn't realize that I…"

"That you what?"

"…"

"That you what, Kyle?" The blonde snapped.

There was a click and dial tone.

* * *

"Kenneh, c'mon, we're gonna be late!"

"Shut up, Cartman." The blonde struggled with his tie and cursed the fact that he could never get them right. Whenever he bought a new tie, he had his mother tie it the first time and then he never untied it. It simply forever remained a tie. But tonight he had a new tie and no time to go to his parent's house. And like hell he was going to admit to Cartman that he couldn't do this.

"Fuck it." He growled, letting it hang loosely around his neck. His bad mood was certainly not helping his situation and he grabbed his coat before flinging the door open for his friend.

Cartman raised an eyebrow before exiting the apartment. "What the fuck is your problem?" He asked.

"Fucking Kyle is my fucking problem."

"He's everyone's problem," Cartman replied, "But for different reasons. Care to elaborate?"

Kenny ran a tired hand down his face. "He's not coming to the reunion because he found out I banged all of the Hooters girls or something." He replied, "Which is stupid because we agreed that we weren't going to care about this stuff or talk about it or whatever."

"He must be really jealous then." Cartman replied coolly.

Kenny looked up. He didn't think of that. "What?"

"Well, it's the only explanation." Cartman started, "He's upset because you screwed a bunch of chicks. He didn't look too happy when Craig said he heard you were a good screw. Think about it, Kenneh."

Kenny nibbled his lip. Kyle told him he didn't want Kenny to lie to him anymore. And it seems that he doesn't like the fact that Kenny's been sleeping around. The only logical explanation, in the blonde's mind, is to tell Kyle every time he got some.

"I'll be right, Cartman." He moved to go inside and turned around. "And I need a favor from you."

He hated asking Eric Cartman for a favor. God knows what the larger man would ask for in return for this. But he needed help and Cartman was the only one there at the time. The brown haired man merely smirked and nodded, his mind already whirring with ideas.

"Don't make me regret this." Kenny muttered, his eyes glancing up as he quickly went inside to retrieve the device he needed.

* * *

_You know, I honest didn't expect this scene to come so soon. But I'm rolling with it. Mmyep. Not my story anymore, its got a mind of its own now._


	7. The Cure's the Cure

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or 'Friday, I'm In Love'_

_I personally think this chapter is filled with the squee._

* * *

"Kyle, aren't you going to your little reunion? All your old friends will be there."

Kyle rolled over, curling up with his back towards the door to his room and his mother. "I'm not going, Mom." He stated quietly and surely.

He heard her steps come closer and curled up even more when she sat down on the bed. "You know you can talk to me." She assured, rubbing his back slowly. "Tell me what's wrong."

He heaved a sigh, "I…." He turned and looked at her, "Its been a few years now since I've told you I'm gay, right?" He asked carefully.

Sheila nodded, "Three years this Thanksgiving." She replied.

"And you've adjusted to that. To the idea that I want to be with a guy. To kiss and fall in love with a guy, right?" He asked, very cautious sounding.

"Of course, Kyle, as long as you're happy." She continued rubbing his back carefully. It had taken some getting used to, knowing her son was gay. At first she was shocked and alarmed, unsure if it was her fault or not. Then came the phase where she decided that gays needed more rights, causing her to take parts in protests. That died down of course and she found a comfortable spot in just being a mother with a son who happened to like other boys instead of girls.

"What would you say if I was already in love with a guy? And I didn't tell you. And that I'm not going to the reunion because of him." Kyle sighed and started before she could answer, "I mean, we both agreed to be friends. I shouldn't care who Kenny slept with. It's not my business. We broke up like ten years ago and he moved on. I should be happy for him but I'm more mad than anything. I feel like he cheated on me or something."

Sheila stopped rubbing her son's back and stared at him with wide eyes. "Kyle, are you saying you're in love with Kenny McCormick?" She asked. He nodded slowly, his eyes downcast. "Maybe I should've told you this sooner, I feel horrible for telling you this now but," Sheila put her hands in her lap, "After you left for New York, Kenny came to talk to you and he told me that he was in love with you."

Kyle was frozen, "What's that have to do with now." He stated icily, "Things change."

"Not when he comes to my door every year with an envelope and asking me to give it to you if anything happens to him." His mother quipped before standing up. "Now don't tell him I'm disrespecting his wishes but I'll be right back." And with that she exited the room.

Kyle frowned in confusion. Listening for his mother he glanced out at the half opened window. The night was clear, the moon half full and the air cool. His frown deepened at the sound of faint music. A guitar strumming, he could pick that up, as well as someone singing. Cautiously, he scooted closer to the window to make out the words.

"I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too. Thursday, I don't care about you…"

The voice was awfully close.

"Friday, I'm in love."

Kyle hesitantly peered out of the window and his mouth dropped open in absolute and complete shock. Kenny stood there, a toy microphone to his mouth and attached amp. at his hip. Cartman stood off to the side, strumming on a guitar in a bored fashion. The blonde was staring up at Kyle's window, at Kyle.

"Monday, you can fall apart. Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart. Thursday doesn't even start…. It's Friday, I'm in love."

Kyle's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't think and he was beginning to feel dizzy. He felt a presence behind him and heard a snort before the person left. Idly Kyle figured it was Ike but he really didn't care at the moment. His focus was on the blonde that was singing to him. He'd forgotten that Kenny could sing. Or that his eyes could shine like that.

The blonde finished, eyeing Cartman for the larger man's less than enthusiastic dropping of the car and declaration of waiting in the car. As soon as Cartman was gone, Kenny looked up at Kyle again, looking expectant.

"Its Tuesday, dipshit."

Kenny's face fell into a frown, "But it's our song!" He called back.

Kyle frowned thoughtfully, "I thought our song was 'Alive with the Glory of Love'." He stated.

Why was he having this conversation? Shouldn't he be slamming the window and ignoring the blonde. Shouldn't he be spending time with his family while eagerly awaiting for the day where he could finally go to his lonely studio apartment and write books and forget all about this trip?

"That was just a joke. 'Friday, I'm in Love' was the song playing when we first kissed." The blonde replied.

"…You remember what was playing when we first kissed?"

"November fourteenth, 2018. We were playing that stupid karaoke game and sulking because Stan and Cartman both got dates to some dance. You told me you thought you were gay and I kissed you." The blonde replied coolly.

Kyle stared at Kenny in astonishment. "You remember all that?"

"You were wearing those olive cargo pants of yours, a long sleeve green shirt, an orange overshirt and that stupid hat of yours. You were also barefoot."

Damn.

"How sweet!"

Kyle jumped and swiveled around to face his mother. She leaned past the redhead and leaned out the window. "Kyle will be right down, Kenny. He just needs to change real quick."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Broflovski!"

Kyle stared at his mother in shock, "No! I won't be right down and I'm not changing," He snapped before leaning out the window, "I'm not going anywhere with you, Kenny."

Kenny frowned, his satisfied smirk disappearing and he immediately dug his hand into his jacket and pulled out a little book. "Alexis from Hooters, twice." Kyle blinked, "Butters Stotch, once." The redhead blinked again, "Bebe, once, my head nurse, three times…"

"What are you doing?"

Kenny looked up at the redhead, "I'm telling you everyone I've ever screwed." He waved the book in the air. "You're not in here. You wanna know why?"

Kyle didn't look sure but his mother cut in, "Why isn't Kyle in that book?" God, she was nosey.

"Because there's a difference between screwing someone and making love to someone," The blonde replied simply.

Sheila 'awwed' and Kyle sighed, "That was the corniest piece of shit I ever heard," He replied.

Kenny sighed, "I know…"

The horn of Cartman's rental car blasted through the air, cutting off the conversation as the large man rolled down his window. "Goddammit, Kahl, throw your little bitch shit at the party! Kenny's fucking going on a limb here for you, he already owes me a fucking favor!"

The blonde winced, he really didn't want to guilt trip Kyle. Nervously his eyes flickered to the now Kyleless window. His shoulders slumped dejectedly and he trudged to the car. He paused when he heard Sheila Broflovski calling after him.

"Kenny, hold on! Kyle will be right out!"

The blonde's face nearly split from his grin and he moved to sit in the back seat of the car, hoping Kyle would follow suit and sit with him. Cartman sighed and glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"You've become such a fag."

"I'm not complaining." Kenny replied simply, watching Kyle hurriedly exit the house and half run to the car.

He sat down in the back next to Kenny and worked at his tie. Cartman pulled out and the redhead sighed, relaxing slightly before eyeing Kenny, who was watching him carefully.

"What?"

"Can you do something for me?" The blonde asked.

Kyle frowned, looking slightly suspicious. Like he wasn't sure if this was all part of some plan to take advantage of him somehow or hurt him in some form. "Like what?"

Kenny played with the untied tie hanging around his neck and mouthed 'I don't know how' to Kyle before his blue eyes flickered to the back of Cartman's head. He obviously didn't want Cartman to know of this. The larger man did have a habit of using whatever he could against a person.

Kyle sighed quietly and reached over, tying the tie while murmuring instructions to Kenny. "Then you go over and to the side like this…" When he was done, he straightened the tie and looked up at the blonde, locking his eyes with Kenny's. He felt like he was drowning in those eyes. "Is..it too tight?" He asked quietly.

Kenny shook his head, not breaking eye contact. "It's perfect." He replied, just as quietly.

"Ay! You two better not be makin' out back there!"

Both men snapped to stare at Cartman's glaring eyes and looked at each other. Kyle quickly removed his hands from Kenny's tie and the blonde cleared his throat, adjusting the fabric slightly. Both men where turning a lovely shade of red.

All three sat in silence and Kyle glanced at Kenny, biting his bottom lip. "Kenny?" He finally asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Did you and Butters really…"

"Ew, Kenny! You and Butters? Dude, weak." Cartman interrupted.

Kenny sighed, "His parents kicked him, he was really stressed and he came on to me! He didn't even know he was gay until it happened."

Kyle blinked, "How can Butters know he's not gay?"

Kenny eyed him, "He didn't okay? But now he's happily in a relationship and lets just drop it."

A silence filled the car before Cartman peered at the blonde through the mirror, "Anyone we know?" He asked.

"….What?"

"Well, is Butters with anyone we know?" Kyle asked, most likely just as curious as Cartman.

"That Bradley guy but I don't see…"

"You owe me five bucks, Kahl! I told you!"

Kyle sighed, reaching into his pocket, "Goddammit," He muttered, pulling out his wallet and slapping a five dollar bill into Cartman's hand.

Kenny stared at both of them in disbelief and decided to ignore their bickering for the rest of the ride.

* * *

_I searched like insane to find which songs I wanted in this chapter. Because I was listening to them and talking to **Speedy** and...then forgot and couldn't find the log..._

_But it all turned out in the end!_


	8. You're breaking my balls, Kahl

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park._

_Sorry I haven't posted in, like, a week. Dramatical stuff has been going down and I didn't really get a chance to write. But I thought about writing a LOT so…yeah. Sorry again!_

_Also, the title of this chapter was inspired by my best friend because she has a kick ass Cartman voice and she was saying this ALL day at work._

* * *

The reunion was held in the high school's gym so that the school could save money. Speakers boomed songs from their childhood and former students lingered around the floor and at the round tables surrounding the 'dance floor', drinking punch and talking idly. A few people were dancing on the floor.

Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle glanced around the room casually and Kenny sighed, "Who knew we'd be in this shithole again." He stated dully.

"It wasn't that bad," Kyle scolded, "At least, not all the time."

Cartman snorted, "Only time Kenneh was probably happy was when you two were fuckin' in the closet."

Both men turned pink, Kyle more of a red actually, and glared as Cartman strolled away with a pleased expression on his face. Kenny glanced at Kyle hesitantly and opened his mouth to speak but a pair of arms suddenly flung and latched around his neck.

"Gosh, Kenny, it's just been so long since I've seen ya!" The arms let go and Kenny spun around with an expression of shock.

There stood Butters. Tall, lean, tight clothed Butters in all his flamboyant glory. Because that was the only way he could be described as. Flamboyant. His lover, Bradley, stood behind him and off to the side, nibbling on his thumb nail and looking a bit more conservative that Butters.

Kenny and Kyle glanced at each other before looking at the blonde standing proudly before them.

"Holy fuck, what did New York _do_ to you, Butters?!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Why I became a big Broadway choreographer, that's what!" He explained.

Kyle stared at him in awe, "No way." He stated, stunned but finding it completely reasonable at the same time.

"Yes way," Butters replied cheerfully. "And Bradley and I work together. He's my assistant!" Bradley offered a small wave and mumbled a 'hello' before shuffling over to get himself some punch. Butters waved after his lover cheerfully before bouncing on the balls of his feet, glancing between the two, "So how're you fellas?" He asked curiously.

Kenny shrugged, "Working, dying, the usual." He replied casually.

Butters nodded slowly and looked to Kyle expectantly. "I've just been waiting to hear about my book," the redhead explained, "Other than that I've been…" He glanced at the blonde man next to him, "Okay."

Butters' gaze flickered between the two of them. "So, uh, are you two…?"

Immediately, Kyle turned red while Kenny became only a modest shade of pink. "No." They replied together, Kenny's calmer while Kyle's sounded panic. Kenny eyed Kyle momentarily, slight disappointment as well as hurt in his expression.

Butters fidgeted, "Well, uh, it's nice seeing you fellas, but I think I see Eric!" And with that he scampered off to greet his old 'friend'.

Kyle played with the end of his tie for a moment, glancing at Kenny in unease. He opened his mouth to say something but the blonde beat him to it. "I'm going to go say 'hi' to Christophe. I'll catch you later." And with that he sauntered away.

Kyle stared after the blonde, a frown pulling at the edges of his mouth. He knew Kenny was upset about how…passionate he was when he said 'no' but just walking away wasn't going to fix it. Especially after Kenny went through all that trouble getting him to come along to this thing, what with the singing and owing Cartman.

Kyle wandered through the crowd, offering a wave and nod every now and then when he was greeted. Eventually he ran into Bebe, well more like she stepped in his way and didn't let him pass by.

"Yes, Bebe?"

"I really, really hope you're not mad." She stated, nipping her bottom lip.

Kyle sighed, his eyes flickering across the crowd and spotting Kenny having a chat with Christophe, also known as 'The Mole'. He turned his attention back to the woman in front of him. "I'm not," He offered a smile, "I'm sure anyone would tap that."

She stared at him in shock. Because it was…rather strange that Kyle Broflovski would say a term such as 'tap that'. Eric Cartman? Yes, but Kyle Broflovski? No way in hell. Bebe stowed that in her mind for next time she saw Kenny, figuring the blonde would take amusement in that and use it somehow. After all, she owed Kenny a lot for helping her and her job out so much. And this was much better than a blowjob.

"Well," She started when she finally recovered, "You can't go around just nodding an waving. But first things first," Kyle raised an eyebrow and she twirled her finger, "Turn around." Awkwardly, he turned around, his back facing her and her eyes drifted down. "Mmm, mmm, MMM! Still as yummy as ever."

The redhead immediately spun around, his hands flying behind him as his face brightened. God, what was wrong with the blondes in this town?! A grin spread across her face and she took his arm, dragging him along to a small group of people.

Wendy, Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek turned from there conversation and offered Kyle a welcoming smile. Wendy hugged him, which was a bit weird on his part, and he shook hands, getting his back patted as well. He answered the usual questions, asked them and got replies and explanations he only half listened to. Every now and then, he'd peer over a shoulder and glance without moving his head, his green eyes searching for the blonde he arrived with. His blonde. That seemed right as well.

Fuck! What was he _thinking_? He and Kenny? That would be an absolute disaster. History would surely repeat itself. And he was not having that.

Kenny was still chatting with the Mole, apparently the two have gotten to be friends of sorts. Kyle figured it was because they both died before, thus forming some form of bond. He couldn't help but be slightly jealous though.

"Kyle."

He blinked quickly and looked at Bebe and the others. Wendy looked slightly annoyed while the others were curious but with somewhat knowing looks on their faces. "…What?"

"Why don't you just go tell him how you feel, Kyle?" Bebe suggested patiently.

He glanced at her nervously, "I…I don't know what you're talking about." He stated boldly.

Wendy let out an exasperated sigh, "We all noticed your lack of attention, Kyle." She snapped. "All you did was look at Kenny whenever you could."

"….No, I didn't!"

"Now you're getting defensive."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"God, you never stopped being a controlling bitch, did you, Wendy?" Kyle snapped before gasping slightly. He did _not_ mean to say that out loud.

Wendy straightened, smoothing her shirt out and Kyle blinked. He didn't realize she was pregnant before, not that it mattered now. "At least I'm not being a drama queen and attention hog." She snapped back.

Whoa. Okay. Wrong, so wrong.

"I am _not_ a drama queen! Or an attention hog!" Kyle hissed, trying not to insult the woman again. She kicked Cartman's fat ass when they were kids, he could only imagine her skills as an adult. With baby or not.

"What do you think you're doing now?" She challenged.

"Defending myself from your verbal attacks," He replied with a snarky tone.

"My, that sounds like something a drama queen would say," Wendy commented, glancing at the others for back up.

Craig, Clyde and Token nodded slowly; apparently it made sense to them. Kyle's hands clenched and unclenched. Thoughts of kicking Wendy or perhaps pushing her down the stairs quickly rushing through his mind. As kids and teenagers, they were constantly at battle for Stan, but it was never as straight forward and throat to throat as this was.

"Better a drama queen than an ice queen," He replied shortly.

The others' eyes flickered to Wendy for a retort. Kyle idly noticed people around them were starting to notice. He wanted to look and see if Kenny was noticing but didn't want to prove the woman right.

Her eyes watered slightly, Kyle had no idea if he'd actually hurt her feelings or if it was just the hormones. "You always hated me, Kyle. Just because you didn't get to see Stan as much," She spoke, trying to keep her voice under control but having trouble every now and then, "And…then after he and I broke up…you were always around Kenny, screwing or…" Kyle's eyes widened. "Oh," Wendy sneered, "Like it wasn't obvious."

The redhead frowned. Were they really that obvious? Cartman figured it out but he was surprisingly observant. Stan didn't know until they told him ten years later, but he could be completely oblivious. Wendy was closer to Cartman level on such things, so perhaps she was just observant enough.

Not that it mattered anymore. Everyone pretty much knew by now.

Kyle let his eyes flicker to Kenny this time and winced as the blonde watched in curiosity. Kenny didn't make eye contact but instead muttered something to the Frenchman next to him. Christophe nodded slowly, an expression of understanding on his face and Kyle just figured that the blonde just explained what was going on to the Mole.

The redhead frowned. Kenny didn't look embarrassed. He actually seemed to be standing straighter. He knew the blonde took pride in being what people called 'a good screw' or a 'slut' but this was entirely different. In Kyle's mind at least, and Kenny's if what happened earlier meant what it meant.

Kyle straightened up; his shoulders back and his chin up as he looked Wendy in the eye. "Yeah," He replied, "Kenny and I fucked in high school. But we also talked and had a real relationship. We were real. Something you and Stan totally didn't have." Wendy opened her mouth to retort but Kyle beat her, "And before you try to defend what you may call your relationship with Stan and try to call what you guys had real, remember that you guys didn't last. And it wasn't because of me."

With that, he turned on his heel and marched out of the gym. His face felt like it was burning and the party seemed suddenly so crowded. Being outside and in the cool night air was the only thing on Kyle's mind.

That and being away from anyone who would ask more questions, he couldn't take it right now.

He leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh, watching his breath leave his body and flicker into the cold night air. The door next to him swung open, Kenny almost running out and looking around in a momentary panic before Kyle caught his eye. He then relaxed and moved to lean against the wall next to the redhead, casually lighting a cigarette.

The silence began to thicken and Kyle watched Kenny smoke cautiously. The blonde stayed quiet until his cigarette was halfway gone and then decided to speak, "So…what we had was real, huh?" Sounding painfully miffed, a tone Kyle was now used to hearing.

Kyle nodded slowly, keeping his gaze focused on the ground. He knew quite well what the blonde was getting at. After all this time, after pretty much starting the fight, even though it was Kenny's fault, Kyle still couldn't get rid of his feelings. And, Goddammit, he practically admitted as much in a room of his peers.

Kyle opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut when the loud trill of his phone broke through the growing silence. He held up a finger to tell a thoroughly annoyed Kenny to hold on and answered his phone.

His eyes widened at the news. Kenny watched him carefully as the redhead became more excited on the phone. A grin breaking out onto his face. Something that both annoyed and pleased Kenny.

Kyle snapped his phone shut and beamed at Kenny, complete excitement killing whatever was left of their conversation. "My first book got a movie deal!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Kenny blinked, a bit surprised at the outburst. "You…wait, what?"

Kyle ran his hands through his hair, laughter bubbling as his face held joy and relief. "I can't believe it," He babbled before looking up at Kenny, "I'm…I…My book was good enough to be a movie…and I don't have to worry as much and…and…" The redhead stopped all movement.

Kenny frowned, staring back at Kyle, idly wondering what was on the redhead's mind as he stared into Kyle's dark green eyes.

"I…Kenny, I'm so sorry." Kyle stuttered.

The next thing Kenny knew, arms were being flung around his neck and their lips connected.


	9. Ike likes snootch, dammit!

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park. _

_I have a feeling I might be yelled at for this…_

* * *

There is something to be said when one wakes up, naked and in bed with an ex-lover. Kyle simply said, "What the fuck." And tried to remember what had happened that led to this.

He remembered getting a phone call about his book getting a movie deal. And then telling Kenny this in excitement before apologizing about being such an ass and then promptly kissing him in order to channel his excitement into something productive, which, judging from this situation, turned into something _very_ productive.

Drinking, they drank a lot. And made out a lot. Kyle was pretty sure they didn't even think of getting back to the party. He just kissed Kenny and they somehow ended up in the blonde's apartment. Drinking, talking and eventually screwing.

Not that it was a bad thing.

Not at all actually. Kyle was actually _very_ happy. He hadn't gotten laid in….ten years. How sad is that?

The redhead rolled on his side, hugging the pillow under his head and frowned at the lightly snoring blonde next to him. Kenny looked like he did when he was sleeping a few days ago, only happier. Well of course the blonde was happier. He just got laid as well.

Kyle sighed softly, trying to figure out what to do now. This situation was, well, a bit of a first and he knew handling it was a delicate matter. He bit his lip, frowning in thought.

"You always did that when something was bothering you, you know."

Kyle gasped softly as Kenny grinned, one of his blue eyes cracked open. "I…I thought you were asleep!"

"I was."

"Oh." The redhead replied dumbly.

Kenny rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand and regarding Kyle curiously, "So, when are you going back to New York?" He asked casually.

Kyle blinked, confused by this casual talk that was meant to be used over a cup of coffee and not right after you wake up from a night of sex. He idly wondered if Kenny was this way to all of his scores. That was a slightly painful thought.

"Day after tomorrow," He replied quietly.

The blonde 'hmm-ed' and allowed the silence of the room to thicken. Both men were facing at each other, watching the other cautiously while lazily waking up and trying to recover from the night before. Kyle was still feeling quite shaken and he had no idea how Kenny felt. Which didn't make the situation better at all in his mind.

Kenny's alarm clock suddenly went off. The song 'Don't Go Breakin' My Heart' started filling the otherwise silent room. What a way to make the situation more awkward.

The blonde let out a long sigh and sat up, running a hand in his messy hair. Kyle idly wondered if he also had 'sex hair' because that was clearly what Kenny had. Kenny smacked his lips idly, looking around the room and grunted.

"I change my mind," He started out of the blue, "I don't wanna go to work today."

Kyle furrowed his brow in confusion. "Oh….kay?"

Kenny gave a bobbing nod, "Yeah, I'm gonna skip." He then reached over and grabbed his phone to call in. Kyle watched as the blonde called in and hung up the phone, looking rather pleased with his decision. Kenny turned his grin to Kyle and gave the redhead a slap on the knee. "Get dressed; we're going out for breakfast." He ordered before practically hopping out of bed to get his own clothes.

Kyle stayed put, completely and absolutely baffled. "Kenny, do you do this with all of your one night stands?" He asked cautiously.

The blonde turned, pausing in the middle of pulling up his boxers, and blinked at Kyle, "Why the hell would you think you're a one nighter?" He asked in disbelief.

"Because…well…."

Kenny pulled his boxers on fully and sat on the bed, "Kyle, did all my effort to get you to go to the reunion with me just fly right over your head?" He asked, trying desperately not to sound annoyed or give off an annoyed tone. "I don't put in so much effort for some person I want to screw and leave."

Kyle frowned, thinking, and looked at Kenny meekly, "So…you care?"

"Kyle." He started, "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle," He turned those large blue eyes to the redhead, looking completely sincere. "I never _stopped_ caring." He pressed, sounding as though he were desperately trying to get Kyle to understand what he was saying.

The message clicked.

Kyle swallowed hard and stood up, gathering his clothes and dressing quickly, "I…I need to get home." He started, "I need to think."

Kenny watched him with a thoughtful frown, "So…no breakfast?"

His reply was a somewhat panicked look before the redhead rushed out of the apartment, leaving Kenny to wince as the door slammed behind him. Kenny heaved a sigh of frustration and reached for his phone, dialing a number and waiting for an answer patiently.

"Hey, wanna go eat something?"

* * *

Kyle didn't stop running until he was in the middle of his parent's living room. There, he fell to his knees, panting and trying to catch his breath and slow not only his heartbeat but his thoughts.

"_I never _stopped_ caring_."

That sentence echoed in his mind. The way it was said and the look in Kenny's eyes as he said it were imprinted on his brain like a brand. Kyle could feel his throat closing up, he dug his nails into his knees, still trying to catch his breath.

It was completely and absolutely unfair that Kenny McCormick was once again putting him through Hell. Only this time, he wasn't being overwhelmed with hurt, heartbreak, and the feeling of betrayal. He was feeling quite the opposite. Part of his mind screamed to think of this logically. That what had happened ten years ago could just as easily happen again. Kyle wished he could hit that part of his mind and tell it to shut the fuck up.

"Kyle, move your ass. You're blocking the TV."

The redhead straightened and blinked blurrily at his younger brother.

Ike was sitting on the couch, looking thoroughly annoyed. He was still in his pajamas, which consisted of his red and black boxers and an old 'Blame Canada' shirt. The black haired man loved the shirt purely for the irony. In fact, it was a bit of a fashion icon in Canada nowadays.

"Kyle," He said again in exasperation, "Move it. The new Terrance and Phillip episode is coming on and I want to see myself."

"…Oh, oh sorry." Kyle scooted out of the way, snapping to attention and ended up sitting on the couch next to his brother.

Ike had taken a liking to acting. And after he graduated, he went to a school in Canada only to somehow be discovered by the infamous duo and taken under their wing. Of course he was only a secondary character in their show but he was beginning to get his own cult following in Canada.

Though he was getting annoyed with the tabloids and their stories about he and Phillip being a couple. Apparently, the press decided that Terrance and Philip had a torrid affair, only to end in heartbreak on the blonde's behalf. After discovering Ike, it was established that the younger man looked very much like Terrance and his only purpose was to soothe Philip's aching heart.

This was all a lie of course and Ike was constantly yelling 'I like snootch, dammit!' or 'Did you not JUST see me walk out of that strip club?!' to the press, only to raise theories of his apparent shame in his homosexuality and relationship.

"Oh! Oh! There I am!" the younger man exclaimed, shaking his brother's arm.

Kyle rolled his eyes, thankful that his brother only did this when a new episode premiered. Ike never said anything when it was a rerun. "Yes, yes, very nice. You're getting farted at." He replied before grinning at the glare he got, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Out." Ike replied simply, putting the show on mute and shifting to face Kyle, "And where were _you_ last night?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Kyle could feel his face heat up and Ike laughed. "Nice, Kyle, nice."

"Shut up." The redhead muttered.

"So does that mean you guys are back together?" Ike asked. Kyle gave him a look of shock and his brother sighed, "Kenny told me everything before he left for his school." He explained, "He just kept coming over that year he took off and finally I demanded answers."

Kyle nodded slowly but paused, "Wait….why'd he keep coming over?" He asked.

Ike shrugged, "It started like the day after you left. Then he came over like every three days, then once a week, then on major holidays. And he kept giving Mom these envelopes." He explained. "They talked _a lot_."

"Envelopes?" Kyle straightened, "Mom was going to give me something last night before Kenny came over!"

"That's probably it." Ike replied.

Kyle grabbed his brother's shoulders. "Ike, do you know where Mom put them?" He asked.

The younger man shrugged, "Sorry."

Kyle heaved a sigh, "I guess I'll just have to wait for Mom….Goddammit."

"Thems the breaks." Ike replied, beginning to flip the channels carelessly.

Kyle eyed his brother but decided against scolding him. After all, this wasn't Ike's business. The guy had his own issues to deal with and putting his own problems on top of his brother's just wasn't fair.

"By the way, Stan called," Ike stated, "And Cartman…who then tried to get me into that stupid pyramid scheme he runs."

Kyle blinked, "Cartman runs a pyramid scheme?"

Ike gave him a dry look, "If you're going to have me keep up with your friends for you, I expect pay." He stated, "And insurance benefits."

Kyle snorted, "You love sticking your nose into my business." He replied, "Always did, always will."

Ike glanced at him, a knowing smirk on his face, "If that's the case, why haven't you asked me what was in all of those envelopes yet?" He asked.

The redhead paused, his eyes widening slowly.

Fuck. Why didn't _he_ think of that?

Before he could even open his mouth, his brother was halfway up the stairs. Kyle instinctively ran after him, latching onto his brother's foot. They both slid down and Kyle towered over the younger man. "Kick the baby…" He smirked.

Ike gave a slight yelp and tried to curl up in the fetal position, "Don't kick the baby!" He cried out, "Don't kick the baby!"

"Kick the-"

"Kyle, you're home!"

Both men blinked at looked at their parents in surprise. Kyle immediately backed off and Ike sat up, a grateful look on his face. Kyle made note to get his brother later.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call."

Sheila handed her sons a bag of groceries each. "That's perfectly fine, Kyle." She replied, "You're a grown man after all. Now help your father get the groceries from the car."

Ike looked at his brother, snatched Kyle's bag and hurried to the kitchen. Kyle knew that was his brother's way of telling him to get things figured out. Kyle followed his mother upstairs as she pulled off her coat to put in the closet.

"Uh…Mom?" He asked.

"Yes, Kyle?" She asked distractedly.

"You were going to give me something last night…" He started, letting the question trail off.

She turned, looking him at confusion before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh yes!" She replied, "I left them on your bed for when you got home." She then pecked him on the forehead and headed back downstairs.

Kyle hesitated for a moment before running into his room to find a shoebox sitting patiently on his bed.


	10. I learned something today

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park_

_Okay, so I just watched the episode 'Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?'. The priest was caught screwing some lady in confessions and when he prayed for forgiveness he said 'Mrs. Donovan is a temptress!'…and well…I pretty much busted a gut. Why haven't I caught that before?_

* * *

Kenny McCormick leaned back in his chair at the head of the extended table. He had called Butters and invited the other blonde and his lover to breakfast. Butters then deemed it appropriate to invite Pip and Damien. Damien invited Mole who then invited Gregory. Gregory in turn invited Wendy, and she invited Bebe. Bebe of course, invited Clyde who brought Craig, Token, Tweek and Jimmy. Jimmy brought Timmy who…well…didn't invite anyone actually.

So here he was at the local waffle house with fifteen of his former classmates and not a sign from any of his best friends. He'd earlier asked if anyone invited them and Craig curtly replied 'Nobody invited them because whenever you four are in a room, something dangerous seems to happen. Which is why you guys are assholes.' And then gave Kenny a lovely view of his middle finger before ordering French toast.

The young doctor had of course considered retorting with 'Its not like you guys died or anything' but briefly recalled the 'War with Canada' incident where Mole had, in fact, passed on.

That was when Kenny first met him after all. He was following Satan and an angry French kid had walked past him cursing God and 'zat fat beetch, Cartman' for his demise.

Kenny had called back to him 'Yeah, Cartman, will screw you over like that,' not realizing that it was actually his fault for the Mole's death. If he hadn't shocked Cartman, the fatass would've done his job and the alarm wouldn't have gone off.

Not that it mattered now.

Anyway, the waitress was hot. Amazingly hot. Like she should've had her own porno or something, because that woman had breasts that could carry trays of food, that's how hot. Of course, she didn't because this was a family friendly place, but that didn't stop all of the single, straight men from ogling. Well, almost all of them.

Kenny showed complete and absolute disinterest. Which of course, made the woman try to appeal to him even more, because that was simply how things worked.

"And what would like, sir?" She asked, practically pressing her boobs of suffocation into Kenny's face.

He glanced at the others, getting either looks of distaste or envy. It wasn't his fault the woman was practically crawling into his lap! He didn't even want her to! "Just give me pancakes and sausage." He replied before looking up at her, still disinterested, "I _really_ like sausage."

The waitress's face paled and she straightened up before snatching his menu and rushing to the kitchen. A series of snorts and chuckles made its way around the table and Kenny relaxed. Sure, the person he really wanted to have breakfast with wasn't here but he wasn't alone. He simply needed to lighten up.

Idle chatter filled the table before everyone, well almost everyone, got excited about an idea. Kenny had no clue who thought of it but it seemed that the majority of the group decided that karaoke was the after breakfast activity.

Kenny, Gregory, Christophe, Pip and Damien were left behind. And the five men, who never really socialized through their childhood, stood on the sidewalk, unsure of what to do.

"So…uh….Gregory, Mole….are you two a…?"

"No! Ve certainly are not!" The Frenchman eyed Pip threateningly, earning a fierce look from the son of Satan. "Ve simply live together!"

"Yes," Gregory joined in, "We are only roommates and colleagues."

Damien raised an eyebrow and looked at Pip and Kenny. Kenny nodded knowingly, "Bert and Ernie syndrome." He replied simply.

Gregory scoffed, "That is preposterous!" He declared.

Mole eyed them while lighting a cigarette, "Vat?" He asked, "Vat iz preposterous?"

Kenny snorted, obviously Mole didn't know of Bert and Ernie. He glanced at the time on his cell phone and decided that Kyle had plenty of thinking time and started backing away, "Greg, I'm going to let you explain that one," he started, "I gotta get going."

Gregory gave him a tasteless look and he mock saluted before heading his way.

* * *

Kyle sat on the floor, papers and envelopes surrounding him as he read each one intensely. The first ones Kenny had written were persistant on his feelings. Apologizing profusely for one reason or another. Everything ranging from 'I'm sorry I'm such a Goddamn prick.' to 'I'm so sorry I couldn't be more for you.'. All of them held a powerful amount of emotion that made Kyle feel like a complete and utter jackass.

The more recent letters expressed Kenny's feelings regarding his lifestyle. He admitted to being a slut but said it was only because he 'was trying to fill the hole that was ripped into me when I found out you'd left for New York without me'. That's right, Kyle had forgotten that New York was going to be their thing. He and Kenny were going to go together and make names for themselves together.

But no, instead he left the blonde waiting. And it seems Kenny was loyal spiritually and only used his one night stands as a physical means of feeling better. Not that it was an excuse but Kyle was rather touched by the sentiment anyway. Which, his logic informed him, was a very foolish thing to feel and that he really should stop.

But he didn't stop.

Because every letter ended the same exact way. Every letter ended with 'I love you, Kyle, don't forget that.' The redhead wasn't sure if he wrote it to remind Kyle or himself. Probably both. Which Kyle found strange because Kenny had never verbally professed his love when they were together.

Unless, of course…he tried and Kyle never picked up on it.

Kyle listlessly flung the letter in his hands across the room and buried his face in his hands. He could see why Kenny could get so frustrated with him and get short tempered. He could see how the blonde could just as easily turn around and act like they were cool.

"_I never_ stopped _caring."_

Fuck.

He was trying to say it then too, wasn't he? And Kyle had just…panicked. He both knew and didn't know how deeply Kenny wanted that sentence to go. How much of an undertone it really had.

His chest was really aching right now. He was also having a bit of a hard time breathing.

Shitshitshitshitshit.

How could he have been so _stupid_?!

Kenny's loved him all this time. They hit a bump in their relationship and Kyle called it quits out of fear. Fear of being hurt. Something he ended up being anyway. And he hurt the one person he completely and absolutely loved, heart and soul, as well. Maybe he was the villain in all of this. Was something that happened ten years ago really going to bring him down? Deny him a second chance with the one person he wanted? Needed?

The redhead knew what he had to do.

He stood up and ran out of his room, and down the stairs, slipping and riding the steps down on his butt the rest of his way. Ignore the pain in his rear, he flung the closet open and pulled out his coat, scrambling to find his hat.

Ike gazed at him from his spot on the couch, "Where you goin'?" He asked lazily.

"I have to find Kenny," Kyle replied quickly, pulling his old green hat over his hair, "I need to tell him how I feel."

"And how do you feel?" Ike asked, turning off the television set and rested his chin in his palm.

"I…" He paused and swallowed hard, looking at his brother straight in the eyes, "I love him."

Ike gave his brother a smirk before wrinkling his nose, "Great, does that mean I'm going to have not only my brother but his boyfriend trying to play 'Kick the Baby'?" He asked, amusement lining his voice.

Kyle grinned back, "I really hope so," He replied, "I really hope so."

"Then go, man! Go!" Ike made a shooing motion at his brother and Kyle quickly shoved his feet into his shoes before running out of the house.

He was but halfway down the street when he realized that he didn't have a clue where the blonde he was searching for was. It'd be a bit difficult to profess his love if he didn't have Kenny present to hear it after all.

Digging his hand into his pocket, Kyle pulled out his cell phone and groaned when he saw that it had died due to a low battery. He knew he should've charged it earlier.

Fuckity fuck.

So now he was standing in the middle of the side walk, dead phone in his hand and no idea where to find the man he was for sure still in love with. He was screwed and not in the good way.

Unsure of what else to do, Kyle began to wander the streets of South Park. About a half hour later, he was staring dumbly at Stuart McCormick.

"Uh…hi."

"Hello….Kyle." The man replied uneasily.

Kyle shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "May I…May I speak to you and Mrs. McCormick? Please?" He asked, his stomach trying to jump and stick itself into his throat. "It's really important." He added, his tone becoming panicked and insistent.

"Well, if it's important," Stuart widened the old door, allowing the younger man to step in and make his way to the couch.

He called his wife as Kyle, instead of sitting, paced in front of the old piece of furniture nervously. Mr. and Mrs. McCormick sat down and watched him, looking nervous and unsure of what was going on. Finally he stopped to look at them.

"I'm in love with Kenny." He stated simply.

"Yeah…and?" Stuart asked nonchalantly.

Kyle blinked in confusion, "That doesn't bother you?"

Carol gave Kyle a soft smile, "We want the best for Kenny. We always have. And we've seen how he'd look at you when you'd come over and…"

"What we're trying to say is, you're the best for our boy." Stuart finished. "We really don't care if you've got a dick or not."

Kyle looked at them both, completely and absolutely shocked, "So…you figured it all out?" He asked, "Were we really that obvious?"

Kenny's parents glanced at each other and then at the young man before them. "Well, son, we know Kenny very well, and we noticed the differences from before and during," They glanced at each other again, "And after." Stuart finished.

Kyle felt his shoulders slump, "I really fucked up, didn't I?"

"You both did, son, you both did."

* * *

_Mmm, its shorter than usual. And also, I've decided that I might…MIGHT…write a prequel…and a side adventure about Ike. Because I fucking love Ike._


	11. Book Groupies

_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park._

_So…uh…yeah, this is the last chapter. There's an epilogue, yes, but this is the last chapter chapter…thing. But like I said, I'm considering writing a prequel and Ike's very own adventure! 8D_

_Also, I'm SOOOOOO sorry it's short! I didn't intend this chapter to be!_

* * *

Kenny was at a complete loss. Ike said Kyle wasn't home, Stan hadn't seen him, neither had Cartman. Nobody had seen the redhead in hours. It was a bit worrisome and that wasn't settling in the young doctor's stomach at all.

What if…what if Kyle was so freaked out he went back to New York without telling anyone?

Warily, Kenny stomped up the steps to his apartment door, running a tired hand down his face. He'd been searching almost all day and he really needed a break. Maybe a beer. Perhaps he should've gone to his parent's house for a drink, he'd be less of a loser if he didn't drink alone…but his father got scrappy when he got drunk.

Kenny wasn't in the mood to get into a fist fight with his old man.

"Goddammit, I'm such a fuck up," he muttered, pulling out his key.

He blinked when his foot nudged into something soft and a quiet moan came from the source. Moving his shoe, he stepped back and stared at a now waking up Kyle. The redhead was in that old green hat of his, rubbing at his equally green eyes and sitting up. Apparently he'd fallen asleep on the blonde's footstep.

"Mmm, Kenny?" He asked, taking in a large after-nap yawn.

"Kyle?" Kenny asked, frowning as he unlocked his door and staring down at the redhead, "What the fuck are you thinking, sleeping out in the cold like this?"

"I didn't think you'd be out for so long," Kyle replied, standing up slowly and rubbing his limbs to get the feeling back. "Fuck its cold."

"Uhm, yeah!" Kenny snapped, shoving the redhead into his apartment and looking obviously annoyed, "Fucking moron, you're gonna catch your death. Napping outside like that…What the fuck were you doing out there anyway?" He asked with a glare.

Kyle's cheeks were red and it wasn't entirely the cold's fault. "I…I was waiting for you." He replied quietly.

Kenny eyed him for a moment before yanking off his jacket and gloves and pushing Kyle to the couch. "Sit." He ordered before stalking off to his room. Kyle uneasily sat down on the couch, kicking off his shoes and pulling his knees up to his chest. Kenny soon returned with a ridiculous amount of blankets and threw them onto the redhead. "Get warm while I make you something hot to drink."

Kyle watched the blonde stalk off into the kitchen, wincing slightly. He did as he was told and curled up under the blankets, relaxing happily as warmth once again filled his body. Damn, Kenny had some nice blankets.

The blonde eventually returned holding two mugs and he eyed Kyle expectantly. The redhead blinked in confusion and Kenny sighed. Rolling his eyes, the blonde handed Kyle his drink before lifting the layers of blankets and scooting in to sit down next to Kyle, taking a sip and squirming deeper into the cushions of the couch with a satisfied sigh.

"God, its bitch cold out there," He commented. Kyle nodded and Kenny decided to add on to the one-sided conversation, "Speaking of bitches. Your mom isn't as bad as we thought when we were kids."

Kyle's green eyes flickered to meet blue ones before quickly looking back at the drink he'd yet to sip, "Your parents aren't so bad either," He mumbled.

It was Kenny's turn to glance at the other man, only this time in curious suspicion. "Kyle…did you go see my _parents_?"

Kyle shyly nodded. "Yeah. I did." He replied quietly.

A long tired sigh came from the blonde, "Well….I guess I can't really get upset," He allowed, "I mean, I talked to your Mom once or-"

"I read the letters."

"….Ooooh." Kenny suddenly found his drink to be incredibly interesting. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Silence thickened. Cut with a knife worthy silence, almost choking them. Kenny shifted ever-so-slightly, wondering why he never died in such situations. Mole was right. God was a beetch.

"You're not gonna give me some fancy writer's critique or something, are yo-"

"I'm in love with you."

"….Ooooh." Kenny then decided that if he drank or ate, he was most likely going to vomit, because his stomach was already preparing its gymnastics routine for the next Olympics. And judging from how much it was flipping, it was gonna get the gold alright.

Kyle stayed silent, trying to concentrate on his cup but Kenny kept catching his curious glances. The redhead's face was bright and most likely holding the ability to burn anything flammable within seconds.

Calmly, Kenny set his cup on the coffee table in front of them, he then, just as calmly, reached for Kyle's cup. His heart gained pace as their fingers brushed against each other and he set the cup down next to his own before turning to face the redhead. Kyle watched him, warily and nervously, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with the blond.

Kenny reached out, gently hooking Kyle's chin with his finger and effortlessly guiding the redhead's face to turn and look at him. "I know this whole experience has been pretty fucked up," He started, quietly and quickly, "And I know before we get settled, its going to go up and down. But I want to stop sleeping around and I want to be with you." Kyle stared back into his eyes, searching desperately for something. "Kyle," Kenny watched the green eyes snap into a more attentive state, "I love you too."

* * *

"Fags."

"Shut up, Fatass."

Cartman turned to glare at Stan, "But they're _holding hands_!" He argued, "How gay can you get?!"

"Kyle _is_ gay." Stan reminded, watching his friends walk ahead of he and Cartman, their fingers intertwined.

"And what's Kenneh's excuse?" Cartman asked, studying the hand holding with a look that wasn't at all of disgust.

"He's just…Kenny." Stan replied with a shrug, glancing at his friend, "I'm happy for them."

Cartman mumbled something under his breath that sounded very much like 'I am too'. Stan grinned, giving the larger man a pat on the shoulder before following the new couple into the store. "So, Kyle, you're staying in South Park?" He asked curiously.

"Yep," Kyle replied, looking back at Stan. "Mom's pretty excited too. And my publisher and editor are cool with it since I told them that it's inspiring a new book."

"What about your book's movie? Don't they usually have the author tag along so they don't fuck it up too badly?" The black haired man asked, picking up a candy bar he intended to purchase and consume.

"They've gotta make it a script first, and that's gonna take a few months," Kyle replied simply.

"And when it is time for him to go, I'll close up shop and be his groupie." Kenny added, flashing Stan and Cartman a grin.

"You are not going to be my groupie."

Kenny pulled away, backing to stand between Stan and Cartman, and squealed girlishly, "Oh! Kyle Broflovski! You are _so_ hot! I love you!" He bounced slightly and elbowed his friends.

Cartman simply crossed his arms over his chest and Stan bounced with the blonde, "Oh, Kyle! You make me _so hot_!" He squealed. "Do me!"

Kyle's face was a bright red and people were starting to look. Stan and Kenny couldn't care less and kept up their act, causing the redhead to hide his face slightly, "Would you guys _knock it off_?!" He hissed.

Cartman, allured by the idea of embarrassing Kyle, decided that he too should join in, "Oooh! Kahl! I want your Jew babies, Kahl!" He called out.

The redhead sent glares at all three squealing men, spun on his heel and stomped off. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman erupted in laughter, following after Kyle. They finally caught up with him in Women's Hygiene, where Stan covered Cartman's mouth to prevent the man from making anymore remarks.

Kyle's face was red from embarrassment and he was glaring at each one of them. Kenny cautiously approached him, "Hey, hey, we were just joking. Like old times."

"We're not eight anymore." Kyle snapped.

"This is true," Kenny allowed, "But come on, it was just a joke. If it were Cartman, you'd be laughing your ass off with us."

Kyle's eyes flickered behind the blonde and to the larger man, "I doubt he'd get groupies…unless they were older members from NAMBLA." He replied with a smirk.

"'Ay!"

Kenny and Stan chuckled and Kyle seemed to relax a bit. Cartman sent them glares but kept his mouth shut for the most part. They returned to the snack aisles and bought whatever they could fit in their pockets and under their hats before moving for the movie theater.

"Ike's been talking about this movie since it came into development," Kyle stated as they paid for tickets, "He said it was _way_ better than 'Asses of Fire'."

"I dunno, man," Stan started, "Its hard to beat something that started a war."

"Technically, Cartman started the war." Kyle replied. "He was the one who said 'Fuck' in class and ruined it for us."

Cartman shot Kyle a glare, "Well if Stan hadn't paid that homeless guy to get us into the movie, we'd never had learned the fucking word!"

"Whatever, Fatass, you'dve found your way into the movie." Stan replied.

He bickered with Cartman as they entered the theater. Kenny tugged Kyle into a seat next to him. Stan sitting on the other side of the redhead with Cartman next to him and the blonde slung an arm across his lover's shoulders.

The movie started, blasting poots and obscenities. People left, the men laughed and ate their smuggled food. Kenny glanced at Kyle every so often, smiling brightly as the redhead leaned into him, patted his thigh when he found something amusing that he may have missed, the illumination of the film glowing on the redhead's pale face.

Fucking up, waiting ten years to fuck up some more and finally patching things up was so worth it.

Kyle was so worth it.

Too fucking bad he couldn't finish the movie with the redhead though.

Fucking heart attack.

Fucking Death.


	12. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own South Park._

_This is the end! Yeah, lame, I had so much fun writing this damn thing. I'm considering writing a prequel and Ike's very own adventure though! 8D_

* * *

"It's here!"

Kyle Broflovski ran into the living room, where his best friend, boyfriend, and little brother sat on the couch, watching the football game intently. Stan was intent on the game, not even listening to Kyle and Ike mimicked him, looking just as intent.

Kenny glanced up, looking confused, "What is?" He asked.

Kyle opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back," He replied quickly, setting the package he was holding onto the armrest next to Kenny.

"Goddammit, Ike! Will you knock it off?!" Stan snapped at the younger man.

"But Stan!" Ike whined, "I'm gonna be you in Kyle's movie and I have to make sure I make a good Stan!"

"By following me around and copying _everything_ I do?"

"Yes."

"God-fucking-dammit." Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kenny chuckled as he watched the younger man take note of this, studying how Stan's face looked intently.

"'Ey, you guys," Cartman greeted, plopping down on the couch as his mother, with a dish covered in tinfoil, entered the Broflovski kitchen, "What's the score?"

"Two to fourteen," Stan replied quickly.

"Goddammit." The larger man cursed.

Kyle entered the room again, rolling his eyes as the attention was once again on the sport. Snatching the package, he made a move for the kitchen. He gasped as he was suddenly pulled back, landing in Kenny's lap.

The blonde's arms wrapped themselves around Kyle's waist and Kenny peered over his shoulder at the package. "Whatcha got there?" He asked curiously.

"The final copy of my new book that isn't even in stores yet," Kyle replied with a sly grin.

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "The final copy of your new book that you didn't let me read or hear a tiny itty bitty bit of?" He asked.

"The very one."

There was a moment of silence before a foot chase started around the room, followed by loud complaints from the sports watchers. Kenny chased Kyle into the kitchen, around their mothers who were busying themselves with Thanksgiving Dinner, Kyle using Mrs. McCormick as a shield for a moment.

"_What_ is going on here?!" Sheila Broflovski demanded.

Kyle looked at his mother with a laugh, "My new book just arrived," He replied, holding up the package.

The women 'ooh'-ed and their husbands, who were drinking and chatting outside, rolled their eyes. Kenny finally snatched the package from his boyfriend and ripped off the tape, pulling out a hard cover book.

"Orange and Green," He read out loud, "The rise and downfall and rise again of the only romantic relationship in my life." Kenny's eyes flickered to Kyle's, a grin playing at his lips, "Am I in this one?"

He was promptly smacked.

The End.

* * *

To - **Speedy, Zoshi the Confused, theartistformerlyknownas, Hot Monkey Brain, BonkersBleachFreak, Neko, The Lantern, The Brat Prince, Broflovski's Girl, Shannello, Dragon of Darkness8705, Nivvy, Mistress-of-Broken-Shadows, **_**and**_** Cartman Crapped Treasure.**

Thank you oh-so-much for your reviews. They'd make my day when I'd get home from my crap job. Seriously. Thank you. I love you. Like seriously.


End file.
